Illusions
by macer0307
Summary: Macey is your average 18 year old goin into her senior year except her family are vampire hunters.So when a new family moves to town will everything that she has been taught turn out to be an illusion of the truth? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: New Guy

**OK this may start off to a slow start but keep reading trust me it gets better!!**

* * *

I heard the screaming, I followed it to a valley. I saw people fighting, my people, and those _things._ Vampires. Bloodsuckers. My people are vampire hunters. I couldn't see the vampires' features because they were to far away. My dad and two other men were fighting against a whole ambush of them. I could fight, I knew how to, not as well as my big brother and his friend, or my mom but, I knew how to handle a knife. I took a step forward and saw two dead women with their throats ripped out right in front of me. It was then that I realized blood was everywhere. It was the first time I had ever seen something slaughtered. It was the first time I had ever seen my father fight a vampire, first time I'd seen a vampire, period. A cry escaped my throat. I quickly covered my mouth. One of the vampires heard me and turned my way. It growled and launched itself at me. My dad saw what it was doing. He moved in between the vampire and me. My dad fell to the ground absorbing the impact of the vampire's attack. The vampire bared his teeth and ripped his throat out right in front of me.

"Dad!" I screamed with tears running down my face.

The other two vampire hunters kept fighting as many as they could while my head lay against my dead father's chest that was now covered in blood and my tears but I didn't care. All that I cared about was that I wasn't supposed to follow them and I did and now because of me my father was dead. It was all my fault!

I woke up gasping. I was covered in sweat. It was the same dream I have about my fathers death. Yes it _is_ how he died, and yes it _was_ my fault. I was eight years old, old enough to know when my father said to stay there I was to stay there and don't come looking for him. But, as any other eight year old is I was curious. So I followed the screams to the valley and the rest well, you know.

I looked at the clock on my night stand 10:41 a.m. It was my usual time I got up during the summer. But, today was the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow was my first day of my senior year. I got up and put on a t-shirt and sweats, and slung my blonde hair back into a ponytail. When I got downstairs I smelt bacon. That meant my brother was home, and his best friend. I walked into the kitchen, and his back was facing me. I crept slowly, and quietly towards him. My bare feet made it easy to get right behind him without him knowing. I was just about to touch him when strong arms wrapped around my waist, and my feet were no longer on the ground. A shriek escaped my mouth. My brother whirled around ready to fight, but then he smiled and relaxed against the oven. I knew right then that it was Chris holding me. Chris. My brother's best friend since he was two. His full name is Christopher but, Chris is shorter. He is nineteen like my brother. My brother has black, short, spiky hair. Chris has pale blonde hair that was just a tad bit longer than my brother's. They are both at least four inches taller than me and I'm 5'7. My brother has green eyes like my father had. My younger brother has blue eyes like me. But, my mom has brown eyes. So we don't know where we got our eye color from, probably my mom's grandmother or something. Chris has pale blue eyes, that match his hair.

"Put me down!" I cried. He laughed and let me go. "When did you guys get home?"

"About 12:00 a.m., I think." Chris said. "Your mom won't be back till tomorrow."

"Figures, but who gives a shit." I said through gritted teeth. The subject of my mom did not bring happy thoughts or words to my mind.

"Ooh. Someone's a little mouthy." My brother said grinning.

"Oh shut up Ian and just pass the bacon." I said

He passed me the plate and we sat down at the table. Our kitchen and dining room are next to each other there isn't a door connecting them its just open. Our table is a dark oak color, and round. Chris sat on my left and Ian on my right. I placed the plate in the middle and took a piece.

"So did it go okay? Your guy's assignment?" I asked taking a bite of bacon.

"Yeah, we lost one of our own though." Chris said taking his own piece.

"But, we killed it." Ian said happily. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

They were vampire hunters, like my mom. They have been trained since they could walk. I would be going on my own assignments but when my father died I quit I haven't trained since. Everyone is trained when they begin to walk. My younger brother hasn't ever been trained, I have had a little experience but not much. My mother insisted on me training and I told her I didn't want to at all. Ian convinced her that when I graduate high school, I would have to consider training again and when Conner graduates high school he would be given the opportunity to also train. To my surprise she agreed.

"Any trouble?" I asked

"Not much, just a few bruises and cuts but not bad." Ian answered eating another piece .

"Yeah not much for _us _but, what the hell happened to your arm?" Chris asked pointing to my left arm. Where a huge black, blue, and purple bruise lay on my forearm.

"Oh....that....uhh.." I stammered. "I sorta fell down the stairs yesterday."

"How many times?" My brother asked taking my arm gently from Chris and examining it himself.

''Ha ha.'' I said taking my arm out of his hold before he could see the hand mark in it. ''Very funny.''

''Geez. You are clumsy.''

I laughed once, a hard and bitter laugh. ''Yeah.'' They both eyed me suspiciously. ''Hey where are Duke and Zeke?''

Duke is my baby. My best friend. He is a great Dane. I have had him since I was 16. He was a puppy when I made my brother buy him for me. He was 'iffy on getting such a big dog but, with Chris's convincing and when Ian saw Zeke he was definitely on board. Zeke of course is my brother's he is a pit bull. A very beautiful one, just like Duke is a beautiful great Dane. They are both two and a half years old. They are also very protective. Duke is black, with cropped ears and white feet. Zeke is white, with a black spot on his right eye. Duke has blue eyes that match mine, and Zeke has green eyes that match my brother's.

''I let them outside.'' Conner said coming into the kitchen. His over long hair in his eyes. He flipped it out of the way. It wasn't long, long but you know the cute style. His hair color matched Ian's. I got my blonde hair from my dad. I looked to Conner's arms that held a purring Peter. Peter is Conner's cat, just like Duke is mine and Zeke is Ian's. Peter is a light orange cat that had dark brown stripes with white feet like Duke, and a tiny black spot on the back of his right ear like Zeke. Also Peter has the same blue eyes as Conner. Plus Conner is taller than me, but I'm a year older than him. He is also going to be a senior. He is one of the younger ones in our class.

I stood up and picked up Peter. I held him like a baby. He had the softest fur. He purred louder as stroked his belly.

''You know Mace, I think he loves you more than me.'' Conner said getting the last piece of bacon just as Chris and Ian went for it. ''Gotta be faster.'' He laughed. Ian and Chris exchanged a look and then they both leaped out of their chairs to tackle Conner. Conner was on the floor laying on his stomach and the hand with the bacon stretched out so they couldn't get it. He was pushing them off or at least trying to. I laughed and let Peter go. I took the bacon from Conner's hand and stood back against the counter waiting for them to realize he didn't have it anymore. Ian and Chris got up and took a step carefully towards me while Conner got up and was now behind them.

''Macey have I ever told you that you look great in sweats." Chris said easing his way towards me.

"No." I said with a laugh.

"Well you do."

"He's right you do." Ian added. Conner signaled for me to run out of the kitchen and back into the dining room. So basically I was to make a circle.

"You two are full of crap." I said playing. Then I ran and they quickly followed. When I was back in the room I quickly tossed the piece of bacon to Conner just as Chris rammed into me with Ian right behind him. I fell to the ground. Ian got up and ran after Conner. From what I could tell Conner had already eaten half of it and the other half hanging out of his mouth. Chris climbed off of me and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said getting in the cupboard.

"Welcome." He leaned against the other door of the cupboard that was closed. "What are you looking for?"

"Well," I said digging through the cans for my secret stash. "Since just having two pieces of bacon isn't necessarily a breakfast buffet I'm looking for _my_ version of a healthy breakfast."

"Which is?" He mused.

"Oreos." I said smiling and pulling out two packages of Oreos, one vanilla Oreos, and the other double stuffed chocolate Oreos. "Which is the most nutritious for you?"

"Oh vanilla definitely." He laughed

I put the chocolate Oreos back and put the vanilla ones on the counter. He sat on one of the bar stools. I got us a glass of milk to share since we didn't have enough milk for the both of us. I set it next to the package, and got out two cookies. I dipped one in the milk and held it in there while I ate the other.

"So what are you going to do today?" I asked

"Well, me and your brother are going to check out that family that has just moved here to Forks." He said dipping his own in the milk.

"You think they're vampires?"

"I don't know, better safe than sorry right?"

"Yeah I guess."

I heard a crash than pounding up the stairs. I laughed.

"I love them.'' I said eating another cookie.

"They're great brothers." Chris was an only child and spent more time at our house than at his own. His mom left them when he was and infant and his father is a workaholic I'm surprised he even knows Chris is gone.

I heard a thud upstairs then pounding on the stairs again. I looked up at Chris with my eyes wide. I closed the package fast and threw open the cupboard and put them back in the stash. Chris already downed the rest of the milk and put it in the dishwasher.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I shoved the cookie I had in my mouth just as they came running in and then back out.

"Oh and by the way," I said around the cookie that was still in my mouth. "don't say anything about my nutritious breakfast okay?"

"I won't I promise." He said smiling at me.

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I was always comfortable around Chris. Even though he's hot, I'm not self-conscious around him. I can just be myself. I remember when I was 10 I was boy crazy-well I still am but not as noticeable- I had a crush on him and I would flirt non-stop with him. I grew out of it when I was 13, when boys started noticing me. I haven't had tons of boyfriends, but I have had some and they have been more than one-month relationships. It's the same routine every time I bring my current boyfriend over to my house-1st-Ian,Chris, and Conner discuss what they know about him and Conner spills what he knows about him from school. 2nd-Ian and Chris ask him questions like for example "What exactly do you guys do when your alone?" or "Do you respect her?" or "Have you ever been arrested?" or "Are you a sexual predator or a pervert?" 3rd-They watch him like a hawk the rest of the time.

I slipped off my t-shirt and sweats and put on jeans that ended and were cuffed at the knees, and a blue hooded, long sleeved shirt. It was kinda chilly out today. I heard pounding on the stairs and then Duke ran into my room. He jumped up on my bed.

"Hey babe." I said petting him and kissing him on the head. "What do you think?" I asked turning around to show off my outfit. He barked enthusiastically. I laughed and scratched his head. "Come on." I said as I went out my door. He jumped down and followed me to Ian's room. I knocked and waited.

"Come in." I heard Ian say through the door.

I opened the door to see them playing xbox. I laughed

"So this is what you do when you aren't killing vampires?"

"Yup, I took it from Conner's room when he was sleeping." Ian said concentrating on the game.

I looked around his room. His walls are a dark green. Strewn across his queen-sized bed is a black bedspread with white sheets. We each have big rooms except my mom she has the biggest since it is the master bedroom. There is one bathroom upstairs and one downstairs. The boys share the one upstairs, my mom has her own bathroom, and luckily so do I. But I let them use it if they need to. We all have TVs in our rooms, and the plasma is in the living room downstairs. My room has hot pink and black walls, and Conner has dark blue walls. I have a black and white zebra striped bedspread with hot pink sheets. Conner has a lime green bedspread with blue sheets.

I sat on his bed, then shifted so I was laying on my side. Zeke was at the foot of the bed, and Duke jumped up on the bed, and Duke jumped up on the bed and laid in front of me with his back facing me. I laid my head on his stomach.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked.

"To meet Kyle and then go to the arcade." Kyle was my best friend and has been since kindergarten. I didn't have close girlfriends.

"He practically lives there." Chris said. Kyle was definitely not the nerdy type but who doesn't like arcade games. I watched them play xbox for a few seconds before my mind began to wonder back to what Chris said about checking out the new family in town. Why would vampires pretend to be human and be around humans everyday and not kill them? Why would they purposely risk exposing their own kind to innocent humans?

"I was wondering about that family, why would they risk exposing their own kind to innocent humans? And put them in danger?" I asked. Ian backhanded Chris across the shoulder and gave him a "why did you tell her, stupid" look. Ian knew I still had nightmares about the vampires, I mean don't get wrong Chris did too but sometimes he tells me things that Ian wouldn't I don't know why but I guess things slip up.

"Oh crap I'm sorry." Chris said to both me and Ian.

"I would rather you tell me than not tell me."

"Okay well its just a precaution." Ian said reassuringly.

"Alrighty I will see you guy later." I said while I got up. I heard a couple "byes" when I went down the stairs. I went outside to check if Ian needed to move his car so I could get out. Of course he always parks right behind me. Well what's the harm in taking his car instead of mine? My car is a jeep wrangler that's black with black leather interior. Ian's car and Chris's cause they share it is a 2006 Ferrari F430 Spider that is yellow with black leather interior. Conner has a black hummer h2 with black leather interior. I speak a little car but hey I live with three boys!

I went back in the house and grabbed Ian's keys off the counter. I ran back outside and got into his car. I started it up and it roared to life. I love fast cars but I love my wrangler just as much. I glanced at the front door and saw Ian shaking his head telling me not to do it and Chris behind him nodding enthusiastically telling me to go. I smiled, backed up and drove off. Ian knows I wont wreck it but he's a boy that loves his car.

I parked in the arcade parking lot where like not cars were. I didn't see Kyle's old van so I got out and sat on the hood of the Ferrari, put my hood up and listened to my iPod. I saw some people I didn't know walking on the sidewalk. They were two guys that looked around my age. One had dirty blonde hair, he had muscles on him but not too much. The other had midnight black hair I had never seen black so well, dark before, it fell in his face sorta like Conner's. He was about an inch shorter than the other, and probably about 4 or 5 inches taller than me. He sorta had a laid back attitude from what I could tell. That's all I could make out from this distance. The black haired boy turned around my way and looked searching for something. When his eyes fell on me my heart sped up. He stared at me for the longest time, until the blonde haired boy said something to him and he responded and then turned away. A shiver ran up my spine. That was odd. I looked around the parking lot for Kyle. I saw his van, got up and ran over to it. He wasn't in there so I went inside. But I just couldn't forget that boy for some reason.

I walked in an immediately spotted Kyle. He has thick, short, brown hair, deep forest green eyes, and an awesome lip ring on the bottom left of his mouth. He wore black airwalks, black faded, and ripped jeans, and a Nickelback T-shirt. He wasn't a poser or an emo he just had his own style. He has a band with some other guy friends, and me. I sing and play guitar, and Kyle and I write the songs with the other's help.

"Hey." Kyle said now in front of me.

"Hey didn't you see me?"

"Yeah, but it looked like you and Mr. Cool were having a private moment." He said and winked. I smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up! He and his family just moved here right?"

"Yeah, well at least that's what I heard." His gaze was focused on something behind me. "Speaking of…" He motioned for me to look around.

I did. Bad idea. _Mr. Cool_ as Kyle Put him was standing right out in front of the arcade, him and the blonde boy. The boy with the black hair or _Mr. Cool _turned around and looked at me through the window of the arcade. Again my heart sped up and I could feel myself blush. He smirked at me. Kyle nudged my arm, and I turned back to him. He had and evil smile. Oh no!

"Wanna go meet them?" He asked

"No." I said a little too quickly.

"Just to be nice? Oh come on." Kyle started to walk towards the door and I pulled him back by his arm.

"Kyle don't."

"Come on you are gonna meet them tomorrow. Why not get to him before all the other girls do?" He asked.

"First of all I have a boyfriend, second it can wait."

"Oh come on I don't even like that jerk."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Fine." Kyle smiled with victory.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!! CLICK THAT GREEN BUTTON MR. or MRS.**

**macer0307 =]**


	2. Chapter 2: Scott and The Van

Chapter 2

Kyle led the way out the door. When we got outside he glanced back to make sure I was still behind him. The two boys were leaned against the wall talking. Kyle first approached them while I stayed back.

"Hey guys." Kyle said with a nod, which is not usually how he acts so I stifled a laugh.

"Hey." Mr. Cool and the other blonde one said.

"I'm Kyle." He shook their hands. "And this is Macey." I smiled and waved a little.

"Nice to meet you I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex. And this is my younger brother Nathaniel." The dirty blonde said.

"Just Nathan." Nathan said and smiled at me.

I blushed again.

"So you guys are the ones that just moved in right?" Kyle asked

"Yeah, we have another brother and a younger sister." Alex said

"How old are you guys?" I asked

"Well I'm eighteen, so is Nathan, and Erik, and our sister is seventeen but, she will still be in the senior class with us." Alex answered

I must have had a confused look on my face because Nathan continued for him. "You see me and Anna aren't actually related to Alex and Erik. Their parents are our godparents."

I didn't press for more. I glanced to my right, and saw my boyfriend, and that was not good sign. I nudged Kyle. He looked at me and then to my boyfriend coming.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

Nathan and Alex must've seen our gesture because they looked at my boyfriend too. I looked up at Nathan and for once noticed his eyes. They were a beautiful amber color with a thick line of black that outlined the color. It was then that I felt arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Scott." Scott. I don't know how to describe him exactly. Well he has spiky brownish goldish hair and black eyes. He is captain of the football team, and is pretty muscular.

"Hey babe."

I glanced at Nathan and I swear I could see his eyes turn to an almost orange color. Kind of like a flame I guess you could say. Alex nudged him and it was gone just as fast as it appeared.

"Um, Scott this is Nathan and Alex, Nathan and Alex this is Scott." I said introducing them.

"Sup." Scott said and I could feel him nod.

Nathan glanced at me and I felt Scott's arms tighten on my waist. He gets very jealous which I think is kinda stupid, but very funny. Kyle knew Scott was already jealous, so apparently he decided to annoy him more.

"So Scott," Kyle began. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" Kyle already knew he was going, heck everyone was going but he wanted to invite the new guys.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Scott asked through clenched teeth. Kyle and Scott don't like each other very much.

"No reason just wondering." He said with false innocence.

"What bonfire?" Nathan asked he was also grinning he obviously picked up on the gesture.

"This girl Abby, from our school always throws a party/bonfire for the end of the summer." I said and Scott's arms tightened again. I could tell he didn't want me to invite them. But, he's not the boss of me. "Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure." Alex said and Nathan nodded in agreement. "Where is it?"

"I could pick you guys up, then Macey." Kyle said purposely excluding Scott.

"_Or_," Scott said in a tight voice. "I could drive Macey down, and you could take them."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat." Kyle said smiling, happy that he annoyed him. "You guys okay with that?" He asked Nathan and Alex.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Kay, well I gotta get going." I said wiggling out of Scott's hold.

"I could give you a rice, babe."

"It's okay I drove Ian's car here."

Scott loved Ian's car. He was always pestering me to drive it, but Ian doesn't like Scott either.

"And no you still cant drive it." I told him before he could ask. He looked a little mad. "Do you guys need a lift?" I asked Alex and Nathan.

"No we're okay thanks though." Nathan said.

"Kay." I turned around to walk away when Scott caught my hand and pulled me into him. His lips crushed down on mine in an uncomfortable way. I broke away and gave him al look that said, "Quit with the male dominance thing."

Kyle smirked. I turned around and walked to the car. I got in and drove up to where they were still standing.

"Bye guys. Nice to meet you Alex and Nathan." I said smiled and waved.

I only got about two blocks away when Kyle called and told me his van wouldn't start. So I drove back to the arcade. When I got out I saw Nathan was with Kyle. Great! I thought. I'm so gonna kill Kyle if he is joking around.

I walked up to Kyle who was currently lounging in the driver's seat with the door open and Nathan in the same position in the passengers seat. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey I didn't do this on purpose." Kyle defended himself. Nathan smiled, gosh his teeth were so perfect and white. "But, I do need it to work soon cause I gotta get the instruments and stuff."

"Don't look at me I cant fit all that stuff in a Ferrari." I said. "I'll just call Ian and Chris to come help."

"Kay, thanks." Kyle smiled. I took out my phone and dialed Ian's cell.

"Hello?" He answered after the third ring.

"Hey, um can you come meet me at the arcade?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"What happened?" He knew something went wrong obviously.

"Kyle's van won't start, and he needs to get stuff for the band and it won't all fit in your car. So can you come down and help us?"

"First, you take my car, and now you need my help?" Ian was just messing around, and if he didn't help I could always call Conner or Chris. "What are you gonna do for me?"

"Oh come on you know I would never hurt your car can you just bring my car down here and we'll trade okay?"

"Okay." He said laughing. "We will be there in a couple minutes."

"Kay love ya bye."

"Love ya too bye."

I hung up and walked back over to where Nathan and Kyle stood.

"Ian and Chris will be here in a couple minutes." I said and Kyle nodded. "Hey where did your brother go?" I asked Nathan.

"Oh he had to get home and finish unpacking."

I nodded and it began to pour. I leaned against the van and let the rain pour on me, I loved the rain, and Nathan leaned next to me.

"Hey guys I gotta make some calls, I will just be in the arcade. Okay?" Kyle asked.

Me and Nathan both said "Okay." And he left leaving him and I alone.

"Don't you wanna get out of the rain?" Nathan asked me. I turned to face him. He was so beautiful and hot. I could see every feature of his face, his angular jawbone, his beautiful amber eyes, his flawless skin, and very wet black hair that was now sticking a little to his face.

"Why? Water won't hurt you." He looked surprised at my answer.

"Most girls would be running for cover."

"Well, my hair dries and so do my clothes. I'm perfectly content right where I am." I said and looked up at him. He looked down meeting my gaze. I couldn't look away I honestly don't know why. He trapped me there, but let me tell you I was happy to stay there and look at him.

A car horn blared, and I jumped about five feet in the air. I looked over and there was my jeep. My brother and Chris both got out and came over to us. They were suspicious I could tell.

"Ian, Chris this is Nathan. Nathan this is my brother Ian and his best friend Chris." I introduced them. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Nathan said. "Me and my family just moved here."

"Yeah you guys came from Australia right?" Ian asked.

"Yeah."

"Word travels fast here." I said butting in so they wouldn't seem rude. Nathan grinned at me. There was and awkward silence that seemed like it lasted an hour. Where was Kyle anyway?

"So…" I started trying to break the silence." You guys wanna see what's wrong with the van?" I asked Ian and Chris.

"Oh yeah the van." Chris mumbled. They went to the hood and popped it open. Of course Kyle comes now.

"Hey" Kyle said. "You know what's wrong with it?"

"Yeah," I said smiling. "The driver's cheap." Everyone laughed except Kyle. He lunged at me and I ran farther out into the parking lot.

"Cheap, and slow." I taunted. He ran after me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and actually picked me up off the ground. He carried me over to the van and didn't let me go yet.

"Who wants to hold her while I tickle her until she takes what she said back?" Kyle asked them.

"Oh no you don't." I said trying to get out of his hold. I didn't succeed.

"Hey its either that or a puddle." Kyle stated. He began to tickle me on my sides, and I squirmed. I accidentally kicked him. Kyle dropped me and I ran, or tried to.

"Grab her!" Kyle yelled. Nathan was the closest to me so he knelt down, grabbed my legs and slung me over his shoulder in one swift motion. Really what was up with getting picked up today?

"Put me down!"

He just laughed and brought me over to the van.

"Nice work Nathan." Kyle patted him on the shoulder and looked down at me with a grin on his face.

"Come on Kyle this isn't fair." I said. I really did not like to be tickled it was pure torture. "I will scream." Kyle's eyes went wide.

"Oh, shit put her down." Kyle told Nathan. I was put back on my feet.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"She screams like a banshee." Kyle said and I smiled at Nathan. "People will think someone's killing her."

Nathan smiled at me and my heart sped up. Why does it keep doing that? Maybe you like him. A voice in the back of my head said.

"Vans fixed!" Chris shouted interrupting my thoughts.

"Awesome, thanks." Kyle thanked both Ian and Chris. "And thanks Mace, for coming back, and Nathan for waiting with me."

"I really didn't do anything but, your welcome." I said. "Kay well I'm gonna go home and get ready for the bonfire thing." Wow time flew by fast it was already 4:00. "Are you sure you don't need a ride or anything Nathan, me or Kyle or Bert and Ernie here could take you home?"

Ian and Chris fake glared at me when I called them Bert and Ernie but, it was funny.

"No, I'm really okay with walking." Nathan said and grinned at me. "Thanks anyway though."

"No problem." I walked over to Ian to get my keys. I held out my hand to him.

"Keys, please." I asked with a sweet smile on my face.

He took them out of his pocket and dangled them above my hand. "Be safe at the party okay?"

"Okay."

"And promise that if anything happens you'll call me or Chris to come get you okay?"

"I promise." He smiled and dropped the keys in my hand, and hugged me. Then I hugged Chris. "Bye guys." I walked to my jeep and opened the door.

"Hey don't forget it starts at 7:00." I yelled to Kyle.

"Got it, thanks." He yelled back.

* * *

**Please read and review!!!**

**macer0307 =]**


	3. Chapter 3: Handprints

When I walked in the door I saw Conner sleeping on the couch. An idea formed in my head. I crept slowly up to him, trying not wake him. I leaned in real close to his ear and…

"Boo!" I yelled and he fell off the couch.

"Who in the-" He stopped when he saw it was me. I knew I was in for it later. Trust me when you scare your brother, your brother gets even. He got up and lay back down on the couch. "Have you ever considered waking someone up oh I don't know, nicely?"

I laughed "No" He laughed too. "What time are you heading down to the party?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Alright well I'm going to go get ready." I said as I walked up the stairs, I stopped halfway. I knew he was about to look at the clock and see what time it is because he knows I don't take like three hours to get ready.

"Crap." He yelled. "Why didn't you tell me what time it is?"

"Hey its not my fault you sleep all day." I laughed and went to my room. I took off my damp clothes, took my hair out of its ponytail, and stepped in the shower. I let the hot water run on me for a few minutes before I shampooed my hair.

When I was done I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I dried my hair and straightened it. My hair is naturally curly, you know those big curls not the tight ones, I usually just straighten it though. I put on my black jeans shorts that were kind of faded on the butt, and a hot pink tank top. I hope it's a warm night or else I'm screwed. I looked at the clock, 6:51p.m. , and my phone vibrated, it was Scott.

Scott: I'm on my way

Me: Kay see u in a little bit

Scott: Love ya bye

Me: U too bye

I don't say I love you to him, because I don't love him. My brother and my mom agree that I'm too young to find love, or to know what it feels like. I think you can find love at any age, when you're a little kid or when you're a teenager, or even when you're eighty. You just have to find love with the right person.

A honk from my driveway brought me out of my thoughts. I ran downstairs, and out the front door. I slid into the passengers seat, and buckled my seatbelt. I gave Scott a kiss before we left. He wore tennis shoes, loose jeans, a white t-shirt with a faded jean jacket.

"You look really pretty tonight." Scott said taking my hand and intertwining it with his.

"Thank you." I said and smiled. "You look great too."

He grinned back.

It didn't take us long to get there. We were there at 7:23. Scott wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close against him. I looked around for Kyle when we entered Abby's house. It was a huge two-story house but from what I could see Kyle wasn't here yet. Unfortunately Scott's football buddies and their cheerleader girlfriends were. I know it sounds crazy for a non-cheerleader to be dating the football captain. Well those girls don't like me much. Scott led us over to them and began chatting away about the new school year and how great football was gonna be. I just laid my head against his shoulder. The cheerleaders were off talking by themselves so I was stuck here. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I got a text from Kyle.

Kyle: Hey just saw Scott's car. Where u ?

Me: Find the jocks and cheerleaders then u'll find me. ugh!

Kyle: Ha! See u in a bit.

Kyle spotted me in a couple minutes. I drew away form Scott and them, and went over to Kyle. He wore the same thing he had earlier.

"Hey." I said "When did you get here?"

"We've got here around 7. It was now that I spotted Scott's car." I looked behind him and saw Alex, Nathan, another brunette boy, and a black haired girl. I assumed they were Erik and Anna. They all smiled at me , I smiled back. All the boys were so handsome, and the girl was very beautiful.

"Thanks for inviting us." Alex said. I guess the first time I met him and Nathan I was too focused or distracted by Nathan because I had never even noticed Alex's eyes. They were a beautiful blue, I would call it an electric blue. Which was really weird because I've never seen any color so shocking.

"This is our brother and sister Erik and Anna." Erik had short brunette hair, and gray eyes that look almost silver they were just as shocking as Alex's. And Anna she was so beautiful, she had the color of black hair that Nathan had, it fell down to her chest, and it was curled in big curls. She had violet eyes that were so pretty. I had never seen someone with violet eyes. "Erik, Anna this is Macey." Alex said.

Erik shook my hand and said "Nice to meet you ."

"You too." I smiled. Anna also shook my hand. "Its also nice to meet you." I said

"You too." She said and smiled. They all had very beautiful voices not musical just angelic. I glanced at Nathan and noticed that he now wore a leather jacket that looked really good on him, with a black t-shirt on underneath, dark faded jeans, and tennis shoes. My eyes searched his face again. My gosh he was so beautiful, handsome, and well hot. But what really got me was his eyes. They're such a unique amber, with a black rim around the color, like it was holding in the color. I now realized that his eyes were looking into mine. I quickly averted my eyes away from his.

"Um Mace?" Kyle nudged me in the arm. I looked at him. "You do know its going to be freezing tonight right?" He gestured to my tank top and shorts.

"Great! I knew that would happen." Nathan grinned at me.

"So its either separate Scott from his jacket that's keeping him warm or wait for Scott to offer it to you." Kyle said.

"Pretty much."

"Well the second option might not be the best considering you'll probably freeze to death before he offers it to you." He laughed.

"Hah. Yeah probably." I smiled "I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Its okay I will just sit closer to the fire."

The song "The way you like" by Adema started blaring through the speakers. We all kinda stood there in an awkward stance.

"So…" I started. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Anybody want one?"

They all shook their heads. I turned around and headed to the table with the drinks and some food. I got some punch and sipped it off to the side of the table. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. My eyes met two perfect amber ones. I smiled.

"I thought you didn't want one." I said motioning to the drink.

"I don't, you just looked lonely." He smiled. The song "Lost in the stereo" by All time low began to play.

"Where's Scott?" He asked. I looked around but I didn't see him.

"I don't know probably with his friends." I took another sip.

"So…" He started. "How long have you and Scott gone out?"

"I think a couple days ago it would have been five months."

"Kyle doesn't seem to like him." He smiled again.

"What gave that away?" I joked. He chuckled. "I'm beginning to feel the same way." I said under my breath. Nathan acted like he heard what I had said, but there was no possible way. It was probably just a coincidence.

"AHEM!"

I turned to the side of me. Scott did not look happy. He turned to Nathan. "Can you excuse us so I can talk to _my girlfriend alone_?"

Nathan left and Scott nearly blew up in front of everyone right there. "Be careful Scott." I warned and set my drink down. He calmed his features, but it didn't hide the anger from his eyes. He put both hands on my waist and pulled me into him. He bent his head down to my ear.

"I think you're the one who should be careful, Macey." He threatened, and tightened his hold on my waist.

"All I did was talk to him." I said through clenched teeth. His hands tightened even more, causing me to suck in a breath.

"And, smiled, and laughed, and flirted." He made me so mad, but I wouldn't say I was sorry. So he tightened his grip even harder than before.

"Since when did being polite become a crime? I must have missed the memo." I sneered. Once again his grip tightened. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I hadn't realized before but my hands were on his arms and my nails were digging into him. After I noticed that I also noticed it was getting really hard to breathe. I dug my nails in deeper, and he did the same. I was about to kick him in the shin, or stomp on his foot, anything to get out of his hold when Scott was suddenly pushed from behind. He let go of me immediately causing me to fall on the ground with no protection or cushion. But, I could breathe. I laid there gasping for air for about five seconds, until Scott got off of me and I was being pulled up from under the arms. My back was pressed against a warm body.

I looked over to where Scott was laying on his back, Kyle looking down at Scott said "Oh my bad I didn't mean to _bump_ you." I looked behind me and once again I met those amber eyes that seemed to melt the pain away, somehow.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. I looked at Scott to see if he had heard Nathan. He hadn't.

"Um I'm okay." I said unsurely. I got out of his hold and took a step back. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine." I said in a really sure tone. It didn't look like he believed me neither did Kyle.

"Macey?" A very beautiful voice spoke next to me. I turned and it was Anna. "Can you come with me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah." I forced a smile. She smiled back and took my hand, to lead me through the sea of people to the line for the restroom.


	4. Chapter 4: His Warm Body

We didn't say anything while we waited. When the last person came out we went in. I sat on the counter while she closed the door. She walked across the small bathroom and stopped in front of me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, really." I faked a smile. "Geez hasn't anybody ever seen two people hug."

She gave me a look that said "Even I'm not that stupid."

"I'm serious we were hugging." I reassured her.

"Really because the hugs that I get and that I've seen usually don't involve pain." She crossed her arms.

"I'm not in pain." At least not now I thought. "I promise."

"Okay." She gave me a small smile.

"Um I kinda have to use the bathroom…"

"Oh of course sorry." She said as she walked out the door. I locked it behind her, and went to the mirror. My face turned into a grimace as I lifted up my shirt to see if I had a bruise. Oh boy did I! Each side of my waist had a bluish blackish handprint from Scott that matched the one on my arm. Plus they kept throbbing every time I breathed. I put my shirt down and walked out of the bathroom. "America's Suitehearts" by Fall Out Boy was playing. I saw Scott, but he dint see me, he looked like he was looking for me. I melted into the crowd so he couldn't see me, I didn't want to deal with that idiot. Someone grabbed my arm and I spun around to see Kyle.

"Hey." I breathed.

"Hey, were all out at the bonfire." He gestured outside.

I nodded and he led the way. When we got outside Alex, Erik, Nathan, and Anna were surrounded by people.

"I had to leave the mob to come find you." Kyle pointed out. I grinned. "Alright everybody keep moving!" Kyle shouted. Everyone dispersed, closer to the bonfire, except Abby who was currently talking to Nathan. Me and Kyle walked over to where Alex, Erik, and Anna were standing.

"He looks a bit uncomfortable." Kyle mused.

Alex chuckled. "Yeah a bit."

I grinned but I couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy. Wait why was I jealous? Anna's gaze flickered to me then to her brother.

"Nathan doesn't seem too interested in their conversation." Anna whispered in my ear. "Considering he is looking at you."

I blushed, and looked at my feet. A gush of wind caused me to shiver like crazy. Kyle noticed.

"Come on lets go sit in front of the fire." He said. We all sat on a log next to the fire. But it wasn't helping. Erik was sitting on the other end next to Anna who was sitting next to Alex, and he was sitting next to Kyle who was sitting next to me. Nathan came over and sat next to me. Which filled up the seats for this log. There was a lot of talking and you could still hear the music from the house.

"Hey." He said and smiled.

"Hi." I smiled and blushed. My teeth chattered a little and Nathan seemed to catch this. He glanced down at me out of the corner of his eyes. All of a sudden it seemed like the fire reached out and covered my body in heat. It felt so warm.

Nathan leaned down to where his lips were at my ear. "Do you want my jacket?" His lips brushing my ear caused me to shiver.

"Um no thanks." I smiled. "Surprisingly I'm warm." But then my warmth was suddenly gone and I was freezing again.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Actually, if you don't mind…" He smirked and took off his leather jacket, and slipped it on me. I put my arms through and hugged myself. I don't know if it was because I had his jacket on now that my warmth came back, or it came as freaky as it did before, but it came back.

I glanced at Kyle. He had a huge lopsided grin on his face. I elbowed him in the side, and he chuckled. I laid my head down on his shoulder and almost fell asleep. When I would peek over at Nathan he was watching me through the corner of his eye. It seemed almost in a protective way. A couple minutes later Anna cleared her throat awfully loud, Nathan looked around a little and stiffened. The next thing I know I'm being pulled up from the log from behind.

"I need to talk to you." Scott said in my ear.

He led me to where we were covered by some forest, where no one could really hear us.

I stepped away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't give me that." He said and grabbed my wrist. I jerked away from him.

"Don't. Touch. Me. " I said through clenched teeth.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but he looked at Nathan's jacket on me.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"Because I was freezing and I didn't want to freeze to death before you offered me yours."

"Take it off." He ordered stepping towards me.

"No." I stood my ground

"Why?" He was an inch away from me.

"I'm cold."

He sucked in a breath and pulled back his arm like he was going to punch me.

I laughed a menacing laugh. "Go ahead do it, then see what happens."

He put his arm back down by his side and stepped away from me.

"Scott its over." I said in a lazy tone. "Just go."

"What?" He got mad all over again. "Your breaking up with me?" He was now towering over me again.

"Is there a problem?" A voice said a couple feet away.

"No its fine Nathan, I was just leaving." I walked past Scott and he caught my wrist.

"No your not."

"Let go of me." He only squeezed tighter. Then Nathan's hand was suddenly over Scott's wrist in a death grip. He dropped mine and I stepped back. Scott let out a cry of pain.

"Nathan?" I asked. He let go of Scott and turned to me. His eyes were menacing, but I swear they were like fire. They softened when his eyes met mine.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said looking to Scott who was on the ground apparently in pain. "Come on lets go."

We went back to the bonfire and sat back down.

"You okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah but, Kyle?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna need a ride if you don't mind."

He smiled. "I knew he was a jerk." I smiled back at him. "But there's a little situation with the seats."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Come on." He stood up. "You guys ready to go?" He asked all of us. We all nodded in agreement.

When we got to the van I immediately saw the problem. The instruments and amps and everything for the band were in his van. Alex got in the back next to the guitar case. Kyle handed him a medium sized amp to hold. Erik got in next to him and Anna sat on his lap. Oh no that means I'm gonna have to-

"Come on Mace, and Nathan." Kyle said from the drivers seat.

I glared at him as Nathan got in the passengers seat. He smiled back at me. I crawled in the van and carefully sat on his lap, so I wouldn't squish him. But I instantly melted against his body. It was so warm. He reached around me to buckle the seatbelt. The shoulder strap was hitting me in the face so he took it and but it behind him.

As the van started moving it became a little awkward. I started to squirm on top of Nathan.

"Here." Nathan said to me. He spread his legs apart so I was sitting in between them but still on the seat. I smiled up at him.

Eventually my eyes started to droop and my head was bobbing. Nathan leaned forward a bit so his lips were at my ear. I shivered again.

"You can lay your head on me, if you want." I nodded and laid my head in the nape of his neck. I drifted to sleep perfectly happy, maybe it would chase away the nightmares for one night.

_Same night, just a few hours later after she gets home and went to bed._

I sat up straight in my bed waking up from that horrible nightmare. My breathing was shallow and uneven. Tears were still running down my face. I glanced at my clock it was 1am. I get for school in 5hrs. Duke was on my floor now, apparently I thrashed around in my sleep and he got tired of it. At least I didn't scream this time. Before I went to bed I changed into these loose, comfy football pants that were kinda big on me and a brown tank top. I put my hair in a bun/loop and put my sidesweep bangs back with bobby pins.

I got up and headed for the door. Duke got up and went downstairs with me. I walked outside to let him go to the bathroom. He just laid down in the front yard. I smiled and walked over to him. His tail started wagging. I laid down on my back next to him. It's a really nice night out I thought. The stars were so beautiful.

I sighed. "Why is the world so filled with evil, and hate?" I asked Duke. He just looked at me. I obviously knew I wasn't going to get an answer I just like talking to him, he's a good listener. "I mean I know theres happiness and joy and love, but it seems like all of the bad in the world out ways the good." I looked over at him and he was content where he was. "Too much pain and sorrow." I paused and looked at the stars. "You wouldn't know what that's like would you?" I asked him, and again he just looked up at me with those blue eyes. "Animals don't judge people the way people do." His tail wagged a little, and I smiled at that. "Sometimes I wish I lived in the world the way you see it. Innocent and carefree, with people that love you, who shield you from the bad."

He whimpered a little and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He barked and was alert and up on all fours in front of me in a second. He was growling at the side of the house where it was dark, where the porch light couldn't get to.

"Is someone there?" I asked, not Duke, to whatever he was barking, and growling at. I knew someone or something was there because he doesn't just bark at anything. I got no answer. I was just about to walk over there when headlights suddenly appeared on the streets. They were headed into my driveway. They turned off the car and stumbled out of the drivers seat.

"Baby is that you?" A slurred voice called. I squinted a little to see in the dark who it was.

"Scott?" I asked

"Yeah who else?" He sounded drunk. He was getting closer to me, with each wobbly step he took.

"Are you drunk?" I asked crossing my arms and backing up towards the side of the house a little. He just shrugged. "Who gets drunk the night before the first day of school?"

"Listen I-"

"No I'm not going to listen to you." I said cutting him off.

"But I-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"No I won't listen to-" He cut me off by slamming me against the side of my house. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Duke showed his teeth and growled at him. "I wouldn't if I were you." I said to Scott.

"Come on baby." He slurred, and took both sides of my face and crashed his lips to mine. I broke the kiss by turning my head away.

"What was that?" I asked my voice dripping with venom.

"I need you to tell me what _I_ do to your body." He told me in a husky voice. All I thought was EWW!

"You really want me to tell you?" I asked. He nodded and I pushed him away so he was a couple feet in front of me. Duke positioned himself in the space between us. "This" I said as I lifted up my shirt so he could see my bruises. "is what you do to my body."

"You little bitch." He spat. Then he kicked Duke to the side, and he came right up to me.

"DON'T EVER KICK MY DOG!" I screamed at him.

He slapped me across my face. I punched him in his face. He grabbed me by my throat and pinned me against the house. I grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding my throat. His other hand was on my lower stomach holding me there.

"HEY!" Came a very angry voice from the porch. It was Chris. He ran from the porch to Scott so fast it was inhuman. He grabbed Scott by the back of the neck and threw him on the ground. I fell down on my hands and knees gasping for air. He punched Scott a few times, but stopped and looked down at him.

"Get out of here, before I kill you." Chris said. Scott scrambled to his feet with blood rushing out of his nose and mouth. "And don't ever come near her again." Scott drove off.

I slowly got up and faced him. He pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, still hugging me.

"I didn't know he would choke me." I said and pulled away from him. "Duke?" I called out.

"He's in the house." Chris told me. "He came and woke me up to help you."

I smiled.

"Are you okay?" I saw sadness and concern in his eyes. I nodded. "How long has he been abusive?"

"That assignment that you guys just came back from" He waited for me to continue. "When you guys were gone that's when it first started."

"What did he do?"

"I didn't fall down the stairs, he pushed me."

His fists clenched. "Did he do anything else?" He asked in a tight voice.

I sighed and lifted up my shirt. I heard him suck in a breath. "He did that tonight at the party." I told him. He squatted down on the ground to get a better look at the bruises, but his face was level with my stomach which made it kind of awkward.

"Why did he do _this_?" He asked as he took my hips and turned me around to look at my back. I blushed.

"Nathan and I were talking, and apparently I flirted with him." I honestly did now that I think about it.

"What a bastard." He brushed his fingertips over my skin. I shivered.

He straightened up and I turned back around to him. He looked at me intently.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered. I bit my bottom lip and looked down. I nodded. "Damn it why didn't you tell me before?" His voice rose a little.

"Because the first time it happened I already knew I was going to break up with him it was just a matter of when."

"Come on." He led me back into the house. "Get some sleep before school."

"Gee school!" I said sarcastically. He laughed a little.

I went up stairs but stopped at the top and looked down at him. "Thank you for everything it means a lot to me."

"Your welcome."

* * *

**Please Read and Review!!!**

**Macer0307 =]**


	5. Chapter 5: Mommy Dearest

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry for not updating for almost a month. I'm busy with school and I've had some writers block but i hope you like this new chapter!!**

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep..Beep..BEEP!!

I groaned into my pillow as my alarm went off. I sat up and turned it off. School. Great! I thought as I got up to take a shower.

When I was done I dried my hair and straightened it. I put on black skinny jeans, a teal tank top, black high heeled boots that came to my knees, and a black jacket that looks like a bikers jacket but it looks almost silky with a belt like thing around the bottom, and my sleeves were cuffed to where my arm bends.

Before I went out my door I grabbed Nathan's jacket and put it in my messengers backpack. I remembered falling asleep in his lap as I thought this I smiled. When I came down the stairs my smile faded. I could hear my mom in the kitchen. If I could just move slowly towards the door then I could leave without talking to her, I thought as I made my way to the door.

"Don't even think about it." My mom's voice rang from the kitchen. I mentally cursed.

I dreadfully walked to the kitchen. Surprisingly Ian and Chris were already up, well so was Conner but he goes to school so….

"Why are you guys up so early?" I asked to two groggy nineteen year olds.

"Mom got us up when she got home _two hours ago_." Ian said irritably. I laughed.

"So Macey.." My mother started. Here we go. I thought. "I heard Scott came over at 1 am."

She made it sound like I invited him over to make out.

"Yeah he did." I said in a sweet tone. "We had a great time too, we talked, laughed and then he choked me.

"What?" She had a shocked expression.

"Yeah but Chris beat his sorry butt." I looked at Chris and smiled, he smiled back.

"Well that was to be expected seeing as Chris can defend himself and you cant." My mom said. I clenched my teeth together to keep me from saying anything.

"She was fine up until that drunk bastard decided to choke her." Chris said defending me.

"She wouldn't have needed your help at all if she was in training." Mom argued.

"Then if I die I hope you cry at my funeral." I sneered and walked out of the kitchen.

"Have fun at school." Ian called after me as I walked out the door to my car.

When I got to school I parked next to Kyle's van which was parked next to a black 2006 Dodge Viper with red racing stripes and that was parked next to a yellow 2009 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. Wow! I thought. Those are _kick ass_. **(A/N: Pics on Profile)**

I met up with Kyle who was leaning against the school with Nathan, Alex, Erik, and Anna.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Kyle greeted along with the others. "Looks like we made friends with the right people." He said gesturing to the Viper and Camaro.

"Those are yours?" I asked them shocked.

Nathan smiled at me. "The Vipers mine, and the Camaros Erik's." My mouth dropped open.

"A 2006 Dodge Viper and 2009 Chevy Camaro not bad." Nathan, Alex and Erik seemed a little shocked on how I could speak car. "Oh come on boys I live with three teenage boys I pick up on some things." Nathan smiled at me again, his eyes looked up and down my body, it sent shivers down my spine. He didn't look at me like a pervert but in a sexy way.

" So where do we get our schedules?" Anna asked.

"We go to the gym." Kyle said leading us there.

The gym was full of frantic and confused freshman. All the other students were talking on the bleachers. I walked over to the teacher with the sign that said "A-I"

"Last name." He asked.

"Coraggioso." I answered, and he ruffled through the stack of papers he had. I know it's a weird name but vampire hunters originate from Italy because that's were the vampires started. It means "Fearless" which relates to hunters. Vampires never have that name because they would be labeled as a hunter now ironically they could have "Hunter" or "Predator". Chris doesn't have a vampire hunter name because he wasn't born into it he joined which is not something that happens often but he proved he had potential and strength.

I took the slip and looked at it, it read:

1st hour- English

2nd hour- Mythology

3rd hour –World War I

4th hour- Ag science IIII

Lunch

5th hour-William Shakespeare

6th hour- Astrology

7th hour- Writing

Homeroom- Room 18

The good thing about my school is if you play your cards right you will only have English, as you're real class your senior year. I went back to our little group.

I read off my schedule.

"I have 4th and 6th with you." Kyle said.

"Cool."

"I have 2nd, 7th, and Homeroom with you." Nathan said. I smiled inwardly.

The bell rang for 1st hour and I went in the direction of English. When I got there I saw Scott sitting on a desk rubbing his head. Ha! That's what you get. I thought.

I walked up behind him and leaned in.

"SO!" I yelled, he jumped and winced. "How did you like last night?"

"Just shut up." His eyes narrowed.

"Oh I guess not, well tell me which was the worst, getting your ass kicked or the hangover you have now from drinking?" The other students snickered and some "Ohh"ed. I sat away from him and towards the back.

"Well I can see I left my mark on you." Scott said loudly gesturing to my neck. Crap! I thought. I forgot to check my neck for bruises.

"What are you a dog?" I sneered. "Oh wait that's exactly what you are." He turned around and sat back down. I casually lifted up the collar of my jacket to hide the bruises.

After first hour I went to my locker and put my English book in it, then I headed off to the Mythology. I sat in an empty chair next to the window. It was raining now. I love to watch the rain, to sit in the rain and just think.

"Thinking?" A beautiful voice spoke in my ear. I jumped and turned around.

"Nathan." I breathed. He didn't move away from me at all, his face was an inch from mine. I looked at his amber eyes again, and I saw that flash of fire in them again but he moved his head up a little and looked over the top of my head, out the window so I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it." He said "So peaceful." I looked up at him and smiled. "It seems with the rain you can just escape the evil and hate filled world. As if for once the good out ways the bad." I just looked at him but then it hit me I had said those words last night to Duke, I don't think I told Nathan. And Nathan wasn't at my house last night, was he?

The bell rang interrupting my thoughts. Nathan sat down in the chair next to me. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I took it out when the teacher's back was turned and checked it. It was a text from Ian.

Ian: Marco

"Marco" was a way Ian checks on me, and I'm suppose to text him back if I was okay and if I didn't in a reasonable amount of time that meant I was in trouble.

Me: Polo

"Polo" means that I'm okay. It was something we started when we were kids. I slipped my phone back in my pocket.

Nathan glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I gave him a reassuring smile.

Mrs. Jones was talking about what we would go over this year. I love Mythology but the first day of school is boring you just sit through a bunch of rules you have heard over and over again.

By lunch I was so tired. Kyle and I walked to lunch since he and I had 4th hour together. We got our lunches and sat down at an empty table.

"Great to be back at school huh?" Kyle asked sarcastically while looking at his food in disgust.

I laughed. "Careful it might move."

"I'm afraid of what disease it'll give me, it would do me a favor by walking away." He chuckled.

Nathan, and Alex came into the cafeteria, Kyle waved his hand to let them know where we were. They got their lunches and then came over to our table. Nathan sat down next to me Alex sat next to him. My mind began to wander off as they talked. Thinking of what I was going to do about training. I'm not doing it or even going down that road, but I don't think that my mother will allow me not to. Why can't she understand? I thought. Those bloodsucking bastards killed her husband, and she didn't cry for more than a day. And now my brother and Chris have to risk their lives over those _things_.

"Are Erik and Anna like, together?" Kyle asked bringing me out of my thoughts. My eyes flew to the doors. Erik and Anna's fingers were laced through each other's. I looked at Nathan and Alex confused.

"Before Anna's and my parents died Erik and her were together." Nathan explained. I nodded understanding. They got their lunches too and sat down at our table. I took a drink of my water when suddenly there was a loud crash, it sounded like a lunch tray hitting the floor. I turned my head to the sound, and I saw Conner pinning Scott up to the wall by his elbow against his throat. I ran over to them.

"You wanna say something, say it now, don't tell other people, tell me," Conner looked over to me. "or better yet why don't you tell my sister."

"Conner what the hell?" I asked.

"This bastard keeps talking crap about you." Conner spat at Scott. Scott moved a little and Conner put more pressure on his throat. "Talking about everything you guys did last night, when I know for a _fact_ that the only physical contact he had with you is his hands wrapped around your throat choking you."

I looked at Scott. "You are _really_ low." Kyle was behind me now.

"He tried to choke you last night?" He whispered in my ear.

"Doesn't matter." I said through clenched teeth. "Conner come on he's not worth it." I pulled his arm off Scott. I turned him and Kyle around and make them walk in front of me. Scott grabbed a fist full of the back of my jacket and pulled me back against his chest.

"Do you ever get tired of being a tease?" He asked in my ear, but loud enough so everyone could hear it.

Now _that_ pissed me off. I stomped on his foot, he leaned down (knee jerk reaction), I elbowed him in the ribs, I turned around, grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin, he fell to the floor in pain.

"Do _you_ ever get tired of being an _ass_?" I sneered and walked to where Kyle and Conner were still standing with a big smile on their faces. "What? He pissed me off." I told them with a smile.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!!!!**

**Macer0307 =]**


	6. Chapter 6: Lots of Thoughts

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating in so long!! So I thought I would make it up to you by writing a long chapter. Hope you like it!!**

* * *

Conner went back to his table with some of his friends, Kyle and I went back to our table. When I sat down I noticed that Nathan's hands were balled up in fists and his hands were turning whiter than his already creamy pale skin.

"Hey Kyle when's the next band practice?" I asked. "I forgot."

"Tonight at 5:00."

"You guys have a band?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, it's Macey, me, Jay, Dylan, and Adam." Just as Kyle said that the three come over to our table.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I said under my breath.

"What's up guys?" Jay asked a big smile on his face. Jay has short brunette hair, big brown puppy dog eyes, and is the biggest flirt. He plays bass in the band.

"Hey guys this is Anna, Erik, Alex, and Nathan." Kyle introduced them.

"Yeah you guys are the new kids everyone's talking about." Adam pointed out. Adam plays the drums, and he is so sweet. He has yellowish, orangish short hair there really is no color to describe his hair, and he has hazel eyes.

Dylan just sat there grinning at me. Oh no. I thought. Dylan has brown shaggy hair, with deep bule eyes. He is a lot like Jay, but when he starts getting that cocky attitude- like he has now- it means he is going to either embarrass me or flirt with me. (And he plays guitar.)

When everyone started talking individually, he walked behind me. "So…" He began as he leaned in closer to my ear. "You were pretty badass when you beat the crap out of Scott."

I turned my head to face him. He was pretty close for personal space. I smiled sweetly. "Just remember Dylan I can do the same to you."

He held up his hands in defense. "All I'm sayin' is you were pretty hot." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. He walked back over to Adam and Jay.

"Jay and Dylan are the biggest flirts you will ever meet, but the sweetest guys in the world, including Adam." I told Nathan. He gave me a thoughtful look, and kind of cocked his head to the side a little bit. It was really cute the way he did it.

"You see people for who they really are don't you." He asked.

"With people, you have to wait and see if there is any evil in them, because not all of them are good."

"Animals are lucky, they aren't influenced by the bad." He said.

"How did you-?" I was cut off by the bell ringing. I got up and dumped my tray. How did he know I said that? And what about what he said about the rain? That's also what I said last night. I mean I guess he could just think and have the same opinions that I do, but its stilll a little too weird. I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head as I went to 5th hour.

After 7th hour I was definitely ready to go home and sleep which is probably what I will do since we don't have any homework, yet. I guess I didn't get in trouble for beating the crap out of Scott, either he didn't tell or no one would say what they really saw, because they knew what he did.

I went into homeroom and chose a seat in the back. I put my hood up, my headphones in, and fixed my hair so it would cover them. I turned on my favorite song and blasted it. I slowly closed my eyes and began to think, but it didn't last long. I felt a presence behind me, then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped about five feet in my chair. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I took out my headphones, Nathan came around and sat in the chair next to me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered.

"It's okay." I whispered with a smile. I could feel my heart still pounding in my chest from being scared.

In homeroom all you do is sit here and do homework until they dismiss you over the intercom. They let bus riders go first, once they are gone they will dismiss everyone else.

"So tell me about yourself." He said.

"Ok. Deal."

"You first." I said.

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom's in business and my dad died when I was eight." I said my face falling a bit.

"I'm sorry about your dad." He said sincerely. "My mom is a nurse at the hospital, and my dads a police officer."

"Wow a cop how long has he been doing that?"

"He has always been one for as long as I can remember, he wants to know front and center what's going on." He smiled, I smiled back. "Do you have a job?"

"Yeah, I work at the car wash, and if you call being in a band a technical job." I said

"That's pretty cool, can I come see you guys practice?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"Uh yeah." I said with a shy smile. "Tonight at 5:00."

"So what do you do in your band?"

"I sing, I don't think I'm very good but Kyle put me up to it, so I'm kind of use to it now. And I play lead guitar when Kyle sings."

He just looked at me and smiled. I blushed a little and looked around so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with him.

"So what's your favorite kind of music?" I asked

"I would say mostly rock."

"Me too." They came over the intercom and told bus riders they could leave.

"Where do you guys practice?" He asked.

"Well we are a full time band at this 21 and under club, and we practice there when it's closed." I wrote down the directions to the club for him.

They came over the intercom again and dismissed the rest of us. I walked out to my jeep with him because his car was close to mine. I saw Kyle getting into his van. Nathan went to his family at their cars.

"Kyle!" I yelled. I ran up to him. "Just to let you know Nathan is coming to see us practice."

"Kay." He said as he got in. "See you later." He winked and drove out of the parking lot. I shook my head as I got into my jeep.

I drove home with the radio blasting, and the windows down it felt good. I got home after Conner. I walked in the house, my mom was gone which I already knew because her car was gone. She doesn't say goodbye and leaves for a week at a time.

"I'm Home!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a coke out of the refrigerator.

"In here." I heard from the living room. I walked in to see Conner and Ian in the recliners and Chris on the couch. I sat on the other side of Chris, I lay back and put my feet in his lap, he lets me do it all the time.

"What happened with Scott?" Ian asked. "Conner wouldn't tell us."

"I don't know, apparently he was saying stuff about me and the nest thing I know at lunch Conner has him pinned up against the cafeteria wall."

Ian's eyes narrowed. Chris's eyes were on me. "What was he saying?" Chris asked.

I shrugged. "Conner knows." All our eyes went to Conner.

"It was bad enough to hear it I don't want to say it especially to Macey."

"Then tell me in my ear." Ian said, so Conner did and Ian almost spit the pop he was drinking out. Conner also told Chris in his ear, and Chris's eyes went wide.

"What? Cant I know?" I asked.

"Trust me you don't want to, but tell me one thing." Ian said. "All you did was kiss him right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now I'm gonna go kill him. You coming Chris?" Ian stood up Chris following him. I bolted in front of them. I put my hand on both their chests to stop them.

"Whoa. Slow down before you commit an actual murder." I said. "You know the rumors aren't true and hes an ass anyway, plus," I smiled. "I beat him up."

"That's true he pissed her off and called her a tease." Conner added. "It was pretty awesome seeing him fall to the floor crying like a baby."

I smiled at them. "That's true you don't want to piss Macey off." Chris mumbled under his breath. I laughed at him.

"Okay well I gotta get ready to go to band practice." I said as I went upstairs, I laid my bag on my floor. I grabbed the papers I needed signed by a parent or guardian and went back down stairs.

"Ian?" I called.

"Yeah?" He answered back behind me.

I jumped. He laughed at me. "Geez." I breathed. I held the papers out to him, he walked into the kitchen. I sat on the counter at he signed them. "How long?" I asked.

"She'll be gone for a week at the least." He told me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my arms around them.

"I know how you feel and I'm so sorry you always have to go through this."Ian said as he kissed my head. "I'm sorry but I have to go check up on that new family again." I nodded as he left.

I laid my head on my knees. How can my life be so empty? No one cares enough to fight to be with me. My life is a whole bunch of scattered pieces. A tear rolled down my cheek followed by another.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked, I looked up and he was standing right in front of me. I didn't hear him come in. I sniffled.

"It's nothing." I said as I jumped down from the counter. He took my face in his hands, and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"You know your never alone right?" He whispered. I nodded he kissed my forehead. "I'm going with Ian but I'll be back later, I'll probably sleep here again."

I smiled at him. "Bye."

He smiled back at me. "Bye."

When I got to the club, Dylan and Kyle were already there. They were sitting on the stage talking. The equipment was already set up. I flopped on my back on the stage next to Kyle.

"I wonder if I could sleep in one of the booths. It could be comfortable." I said.

They laughed at me. I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest, I put my arms around my legs, and laid my head on Kyle's shoulder.

"I'm just gonna sleep for awhile." I said into his shoulder. "Just don't move too quickly you'll give me more brain damage if my head hits the stage that hard." Dylan and Kyle chuckled. I laid there a few minutes until Kyle started to move.

"Come on Macey we gotta get ready to practice."

"Mm-mmn." I mumbled as I shook my head against his shoulder.

"I could wake you up if you're really that tired." Dylan said. My eyes shot open, I got up really quick.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Jay, Adam and Nathan walked through the door. They came over to us.

"When we drove into the parking lot I almost his Nathan." Adam said. More than likely Jay didn't have the money to fix whatever was wrong with his car and had Adam drive him.

"We tried to pull in at the same time." Nathan said.

I sat back down on the stage and boosted myself fully up with my arms. I went back stage to look at some of our music sheets. I couldn't remember some of the names of the new ones. I picked out the ones we needed to work on. **(****Choose Your Fate**** by Story of the Year. ****If It Means a lot to You**** by A Day to Remember. ****Beautiful Bride**** by Flyleaf.) **When I walked back out on stage everyone was in place and Nathan was in a seat up front leaning forward in his seat with his arms on his knees.

"Whatcha got?" Kyle asked coming over to me. He looked over them and agreed.

Kyle walked up to the microphone, I went to the right of him and picked up my guitar. Dylan was to the left of me and back a little, Jay was behind me and Adam was in the back. I strummed a few notes as I put the strap over my shoulder.

"Alright let's do If it Means a lot to You first." Kyle turned around and told us. We all nodded in agreement.

I started the song, Dylan followed me, and Kyle began to sing.

(_Kyle_, **Macey**, Boys back up)

_And hey darling,  
I hope you're good tonight.  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it.  
Tell me something sweet to get me by,  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing__**And hey sweetie,  
Well I need you here tonight,  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me  
Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.  
I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
But I know you can't come home till they're singing**__Till everyone is singing.  
La, la la la, la la la.__**You know you can't give me what I need.  
And even though you mean so much to me,  
I can't wait through everything,  
**__Is this really happening?_

La, la la la, la la la,  
Till everyone is singing

If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
Well it might be for the best.

La, la la la, la la la,

If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
Well it might be for the best.

Adam joined in along with Jay.

_  
I swear I'll never be happy again.  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends.  
I'm not some boy that you can sway.  
__**We knew it'd happen eventually.  
**__  
__**La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,**__  
__**Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(If you can wait till I get home)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
Now everybody's singing.**__  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
__Now everybody's singing.  
La_

La, la la la, la la la,  
(If you can wait till I get home)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,

"My favorite part of that song is in the middle." Adam said when we stopped playing.

"When you start playing?" I asked with a smile.

"Exactly." He said with a smile. Everyone laughed.

"Mace do you want to do Beautiful Bride?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." I took off the guitar and handed it to Kyle. I walked up to the microphone, Kyle took my place.

Kyle began to play, so did everyone else. I cleared my throat just before for my part came up.

_(Macey ,__Boys back up)_

_Beautified diversity  
Functioning as one body  
Every part encouraged by the other  
No one independent of another  
You're irreplaceable, indispensable  
You're incredible  
You're incredible__Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
__Strong and unifying__One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division__  
Beautiful bride__One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying__  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride  
_

(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

Strengthen your arms now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Urgency's here now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Fighting this violence  
With your feet wrapped in peace  
Sad tears and silence  
Now screams of joy  
Victory

(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

We're not gonna fall and forget  
How far You went to pick us up  
If one part's hurt the whole body's sick  
If one part mourns we all mourn with Him  
Rejoice, we'll sing with you  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ

"That was awesome!" Jay shouted enthusiastically.

I smiled and shook my head at him. Kyle and I switched places again as we started to play Choose Your Fate.

_(__Boys Back up)_

_Liar - slipped from the tongue  
Like the breath of a prophet -  
Cloaked in blood kissed with a bomb from the heart of flawless number one__(To be objectified)__  
Their lies will stare back at you from the other side  
__(From the other side)__  
Liar, liar, liar, liar  
_

In a home that's broken and silent  
The truth will not be heard  
In the forceful roar of a tyrant  
Freedom is a loaded word

Compliance - this morbid code  
Leaves the carcass a feast for -  
The corrupt where power is love blind allegiance warmly smiled upon

In a place where thought is abandoned  
Freedom can become a curse

Beggars, choose your fate  
The reaction, the reaction is awake  
So choose your fate  
The reaction, the reaction is awake

'Cause when the meaning fails to be objectified lies will carry through  
Until you see them staring from the other side -  
Back at you  
Back at you

Now, now, now they will try to sell you for all you're worth  
For all you're worth  
Yeah  
When the meaning fails to be objectified

Beggars, choose your fate  
The reaction, the reaction is awake  
So choose your fate  
The reaction, the reaction is awake  
Yeah, awake, yeah, awake

Choose your own fate, own fate, awake  
Reaction is awake, yeah

"That one has such a good meaning I love it." I said after we stopped playing. They all chuckled at me. Nathan smiled at me from where he was still sitting. I smiled back at him.

"Let's do some more songs." Kyle said.

* * *

Nathan hadn't really spoken to me since school. It still bugged me about how he knew what I had said to Duke last night.

I was putting my guitar and my amp in the back of my jeep when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and there was Nathan.

"Hey." I turned back around to make sure nothing would move around when I was driving. He definitely wasn't the average guy. I mean not everyone can scare me as easily as he can, except Chris and Ian but they're trained to keep quiet and to sneak up on someone. For Nathan it seemed too easy. He had danger written all over him. He's what you call a "Bad Boy".

"Hi." He leaned against my car. I snuck a glance at him, his hair had fallen in his eyes, and his arms were crossed over his chest. When my eyes met his there was that liquid fire again, which is something _else_ strange about him but that could be my imagination.

"Why do your eyes do that?" I asked, closing my trunk.

"Do what?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"It's like the color in your eyes move, like fire swirling around." I tried as best as I could to explain it. I ended up standing in front of him. All the others had left it was just me and him. In the back of my mind, _that_ scared me for some reason unknown.

"The colors of my eyes swirl and move?" He asked in disbelief. "Are you sure you're not just seeing things?"

"I don't know." I said crossing my arms stubbornly. "Yet."

"You have a real passion for singing, you know." He looked straight at me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "And you're pretty good at changing the subject."

He smiled a "what can you do" smile.

"You won't give up until you know, will you?" He asked when I got into my jeep.

"I'm stubborn." I started my car. "But who said there was anything to know?"

He didn't say anything he just shrugged and walked to his car.

Well that was confusing and not helpful at all! I thought. A million different thoughts were running through my head as I drove home. The one thing all those thoughts had in common was that they were about Nathan.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!!!**

**Macer0307 =]**


	7. Chapter 7: Knifes and Cap Guy

**Disclaimer: I do own this whole story, plot, and characters. NOT the songs that I use those belong to the artists that make them.**

* * *

6 days later (Sunday)

It's Sunday night and my mom still isn't back yet, but the first week of school has been going good, nothing really big going on though. I haven't talked to Nathan alone since Monday and Tuesday but I forgot to give him his jacket on Monday so that's why I gave it to him on Tuesday. Ian and Chris haven't found out anything new about their family but the things I have just experienced alone with Nathan have made me suspicious of him, I mean no one is that perfect.

I was lying on my bed with Duke at my feet looking up at the ceiling. I was about to go to sleep.

"I bet you would know if Nathans okay if you met him wouldn't you Duke?" I asked, his ears perked up when I spoke. "You're a good choice of character aren't you? You even knew Scott was a jerk the first time you met him." I smiled as his tail wagged.

Someone knocked at my bedroom door, Duke propped himself up and waited to see who it was.

"Come in." I said turning my eyes back to the ceiling.

I heard the door open, and Chris say "Hey Macey –" I looked to the door and his face was bright red. He cleared his throat. He turned to go and as he did he said "Oh, shit sorry." And closed the door behind him.

Oh no. I thought. I forgot I only had a tank top and my underwear on. It was hot in my room so I was lying on top of the covers. Yeah that won't be awkward with Chris. I thought sarcastically. I have situations with Chris and Nathan. Ugh!

I grabbed some shorts and put them on to go downstairs. I went over to my window and pushed it open. My window doesn't just slide up and have a screen. It has two panels that open out, but the best part is I can get on the roof from there. At least my room would be a little cooler when I came back.

I went down stairs, there was no sight of Ian or Chris, so I went into our basement but it's not even really a basement it's a "weaponry room" obviously where we keep emergency hunting weapons and equipment. Sure enough they were down there with Conner too.

If you walk into the weapon room on the right there are drawers of sheaths, arrow holders that the archers use, protective padding, etc. Straight ahead of you there are all types of knifes, swords, daggers, guns, etc, that are hung on the wall. On your left there is ammo for the guns and arrows for the archers, and different cleaning supplies to clean your weapons.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked them.

"Chris and I haven't found out if the new family is dangerous or not but there is definitely something inhuman about them." Ian informed me.

"We want you both to stay away from the family at all times just to be safe." Chris warned us. "Just try to avoid them as best as you can."

Conner and I both nodded. Chris wouldn't look me in the eyes and I blushed. Oh this is gonna be so awkward. I thought as I went back upstairs to my room.

Opening my window worked because it was a lot cooler. I grabbed my notebook, a pen and climbed out my window. Right outside my window the roof indents on each side so I can sit there or use it as a platform to climb further up on the roof so no one can find me. I sat in one of the indentions.

After awhile of thinking I couldn't think of anything to write for a song. I laid my head back against the roof in frustration. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Surprisingly it wasn't the nightmare I usually had I was in the sky there were beautiful clouds all around me. I was just lifting into the sky, and for once I was completely happy. There wasn't sorrow, or pain or loss just peace. A gust of wind ruffled my hair all over. I turned around and there was a vampire ready to lunge at me. I tried to back up abut I ran into something.

I looked up my eyes meeting the most beautiful golden amber eyes that glowed like fire. Nathan put his hands on my forearms keeping me turned towards the vampire. He stepped even closer to me and his whole body was pressed up against the back of mine.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered in my ear.

"How can I not be after all that its kind has done to me?" I found myself whispering. "How can I not be when they can take away everyone I love and care about?"

"Don't be afraid." He whispered again as the vampire slowly disappeared. "I'll protect you." He let go of me and I turned to face him.

"How can I expect you to protect me when I don't even know if I can trust you?"

"Just trust me." He whispered lifting his hand to cup my face, his thumb slowly stroked my cheek.

I woke up startled by the new dream. I looked around realizing I was still on the roof but it didn't feel right, someone else was up here or had been at sometime. I quickly got up, went back to my room, locked my window, and got in bed. Duke was already lying on my bed again.

I relaxed and laid back down. Eventually I drifted off to a happy dreamless sleep.

Monday mornings are always so groggy and very tiring for me. I don't really like them. I took a shower, left my hair normal, so it had big curls in it. I wore a white-tee that is designed with all sorts of different colored paint splatters, it wasn't too big on me but not too tight. I wore black jeans that were faded with white and that had rips all over them. I chose converse to go with them.

When I got to school I saw Kyle parked by Nathan's and Erik's cars so I parked a few spaces away instead of the one that Kyle always saves for me that's right next to him. I'm taking any opportunity I can to avoid Nathan.

Kyle realized I was there, he waved over to me, and Nathan smiled. I pointed to the school indicating that I had to get in there so I couldn't talk. I half-ran half-walked to the front doors and into the school.

I got through 1st hour just fine, I just have to get through 2nd with Nathan.

Nathan was sitting in his usual seat near the window. He had on black jeans that were faded to white in the front, a black zip up hoodie, a white t-shirt that had a black cryptic design that went from the bottom right to the left of his shoulder and down his back. His hoodie was zipped up a little, he had his hood up and was leaning back in his seat. Some of his hair was in his eyes. I didn't sit in the seat next to him though I sat on the other side of the room. The bell rang, and he noticed I wasn't in the seat next to him, he sat up a little and looked around the room. I dint want to meet his gaze so I pretended to look in my backpack for something. The rest of the hour was like that.

By lunchtime I was in the library instead of the lunchroom. I had successfully avoided Nathan and his family, unfortunately I also had to avoid Kyle. But anyway I was doing some research in the library because Ms. Jones gave us two days to find out as much about mythology as we can and write a report on it. It was assigned today and I was getting a "head start" on it.

I was turning around to put back a book when BAM there's Nathan.

"I like your hair today. It looks more natural." He said in a soft voice.

"I really don't like it when you do that." I said turning away from him and setting my book back on the shelf.

He grinned at me. "Sorry." I sat down at a table with my papers I had been taking notes on. He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not, I just have a lot going on." I lied smoothly. I think what tipped him off is that I wouldn't meet his gaze.

He leaned in a little. "You're lying."

"No I'm not. How would you even know if I was?"

He just shrugged. "Maybe I just know you really well."

"You've only known me for about a week." I said getting up to get another book. Nathan was in front of me before I took a step. Whoa that's not normal. I thought. One hand was on the edge of the table, and the other was on the back of the chair. He leaned his head down to where we were only an inch apart. My throat went dry and my heart sped up. I don't know if it was fear I was feeling or something else.

"How well I know you isn't the problem," he stated "so what is?"

"Mace." I heard my nickname being called. Nathan and I both turned to see Conner. "I need to talk to you." I grabbed my stuff and went over to Conner. We walked out of the library and down the hall.

"What the hell? I thought you were avoiding them." Conner said as soon as we stopped. "Ian and Chris told us to say away."

"I know." I said through clenched teeth. "He just showed up, I can't just walk away and be rude."

"Just be careful."

"It's not like I'm going around spilling our secrets in every direction. I'm fine and quit treating me like I'm helpless." With that I stormed off down the hall.

How can I just let my guard down like that when Nathan came around? It's like I totally forgot what Ian and Chris told me. I just slipped up so easily. He makes me so comfortable, there's just something about him.

I did end up staying clear of Nathan and his family and Kyle through the whole week. But there were some unexplainable moments. Monday there was the whole sneaking up on me without me knowing it, and him getting in front of me before I even took a step. Wednesday he just left in the middle of the day. And today (Friday) I tripped over my own two feet, but before I fell Nathan caught me, the weird part about it is that he want even in the hallway, he was in a classroom near me, there is now way he could have known I was falling. Something just isn't right or I'm really paranoid.

During the week Kyle asked me if I wanted to go to the movies Friday night and just hangout. I really did feel bad about avoiding him so I agreed.

It's Friday night and right now I'm getting ready to meet Kyle at the movies. I had my hair curly again, but I straightened my side sweep bangs. I was wearing a deep blue tank top with a black long sleeve shirt over it, it was a low cut shirt so you could see the tank top, it fit to me really nice and the sleeves had long cuffs. I had on a skirt, it went a few inches above my knee, it was blue and black, black at the top, blue plaid outlined by black at the bottom where it also kind of fanned out. The skirt also had three chains in the front that went from one side, drooped down and to the other side. I wore my favorite converse with it. It was a pretty cute outfit.

I was getting my purse/messenger bag when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called grabbing my cell phone and ipod.

Chris came in wide eyed. "You look great." I blushed.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

"I have something for you." He said as he went to sit on my bed, before he did he pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a knife. I came and sat down next to him. Okay so technically it was a dagger which is just a shorter knife used for stabbing. "I want you to have this, so I know you're safe if anything happens when no one's around to protect you." He put it in my hands.

It was a beautiful dagger. The design was really unique I had never seen anything like it in the weaponry room before. On each side of the blade the material that was made out of the handle came up and almost made stakes, so I could hold it from just eh handle or I could put my pointer finger and middle finger in between the stakes and blade and hold it that way. At the base of the blade in old cryptic writing it was initialed with an "M".

"Can it kill a vampire?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

Apparently hunters found out a long time ago that pure native silver can kill a vampire. The down fall of it is that its very rare, so our "scientists" or whatever they are found a way to copy how its made. Something in the silver whether because its pure or what it reacts to the venom in the vampire. Since they eject their venom from their fangs if you plunge the sliver knife or dagger or what into their throats where the venom is stored, you will kill it. We have different ways to kill a vampire other than with a knife like for instant Chris is an archer. All you have to do is replace the arrowhead with a blade or make it yourself the way you want it to be (which is what Chris and most archers nowadays do).

"Thank you Chris its very beautiful."

"Your welcome."

I went to the weaponry room before I left and grabbed a thigh sheath. I fixed it on so it wouldn't show from underneath my skirt, then I put the dagger in it.

Kyle and I had a great time just hanging out at the local movie theater. It was like old times.

"Bye see ya." I said with a smile when the movie was over and we were going our separate ways to our cars.

"Bye." He smiled. I watched as he got in his car and drove off.

It was pretty dark out, too. I parked my car up the street and around the corner because the theater was so packed. I began walking up the long sidewalk. On both sides of the streets there were concrete walls that followed outline of the land, it also made the sidewalk more dark because you couldn't see the house lights. When I was about halfway there I saw two guys come around the corner at the top of the street on the opposite side from me. They looked about my age. I just kept on walking.

"Hey!" One of them said, he had a baseball hat on backwards.

"Come here girly." The other one said.

I just rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

"Come on, your too pretty to be alone tonight." The one with the hat said. They were both crossing the street. This is just great! I thought. Now they were blocking the sidewalk in front of me.

"Excuse me." I said standing in front of them. When they didn't move I tried going around them but one of them grabbed my shoulders and slammed me up against the wall. I hit my head pretty hard.

"Shit!" I yelled, holding my head. "What the hell? Can't you just move?"

"You're kinda feisty. I like that." The ball cap guy said.

I made a disgusted face along with a "Uck!" I took a step forward only to be slammed back against the wall. I punched the other one in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Okay, listen," Cap guy said, coming in front of me. "We can do this the easy way," he pulled out a knife. "or the hard way." I looked at the knife then at him. He took it as me being scared because he had a menacing smile. The next moment his body was pressed up against mine. One hand held the knife the other was going up my skirt. I pushed him away. Before I knew it he stabbed me in my lower stomach.

I gasped from the pain. I looked at the wound it was pretty bloody. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled at him. He smacked me across the face. I fell on my stomach on the sidewalk. It made the wound of the stab hurt worse. I sucked in air the moment I tried to move. Cap guy was now hovering over me.

"Are you ready to be a good girl now?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"Get the hell away from me!" I spat.

"Too bad. You'll learn." With that he stabbed me in my lower back.

I have never felt so much physical pain in my life. After he did that the pain was too much I couldn't move. Everything seemed to hurt. I couldn't even move my head.

"Too bad you won't be conscious for this." He sneered down at me.

"Too bad you won't either." I heard a voice that I knew anywhere. Nathan came into my line of sight, let me tell you he looked _pissed off._ He picked up cap guy and threw him 50 feet down the road, he was over there next to the guy in a second beating the crap out of him. My eyes widened. Nathan threw him over closer to me. When Nathan came back over to him with inhuman speed I saw the most horrifying sight I have seen. It was like I was eight again. Coming out of Nathan's mouth were fangs.

Everything went black.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! please! I do love do know what you guys think!**

**macer0307=]**


	8. Chapter 8: Too Many Emotions

**ATTENTION!! ok I made a few changes to chapter 1 in like the first couple paragraphs and in chapter 7 where Chris gives her the knife I added to that paragraph too, I didn't rewrite the entire paragraph its just a few minor changes. Anyways I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile I try it just takes forever to type every thing!! But I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do own this whole story, plot, and characters. NOT the songs that I use those belong to the artists that make them.**

**HERE YOU GO!!**

* * *

When I woke up I was in a very different room. I jolted up straight in the bed I was now in. But as soon as I moved my body erupted in pain, I laid back down.

"Careful." Someone said to my right, I turned to look and my eyes met violet ones. "You were hurt pretty bad, and need to stay still."

I sat up slowly, without hardly any pain. I immediately became defensive, everything came flooding back to me about the earlier night. It came in flashes. The two guys, being stabbed twice, Nathan throwing the guy 50 feet away, and _fangs!_

"Where am I? How long have I been here?" I asked quickly, while looking around the room. It looked like a pretty big guest room, across from the bed was a window, to the right of the bed there was a bathroom, next to the bathroom was another door which I assumed was a closet, and to the left of the bed was a door that was open, exposing a hallway.

Anna smiled warmly at me. "Your at my family's house, and you've been here about a day." Great I go from Friday night to Sunday morning. I thought sarcastically.

"Where's my phone? My bag?" I asked irritably looking around the floor.

"It's okay its in the hall closet."

While I was looking for my phone I realized I had on different clothes. I was now wearing a white t-shirt, and sweat pants. My hands flew to my thigh out of instinct. Oh no! I thought. I could care less about my clothes right now, if they found my knife….

I swung my legs over the bed, causing searing pain. "Wait," Anna's voice was cut off when I ran into someone who was coming in the door I was going out. I hit their hard chest and landed on my butt on the floor. I let out a cry at the unbearable pain. I looked up seeing my worst nightmare.

"You okay?" Nathan asked bending down offering his hand to help me up. I just looked at his hand with narrowed eyes then at his face.

I pointed at him. "_You_. Get the hell away from me." My voice was as hard as steel. He took his hand back. I slowly and carefully got up from the floor. I crossed my arms over my chest and faced Anna, I refuse to speak to Nathan. "I'll take my bag, my clothes, and away out of here, if you don't mind."

I waited for an answer or response from either but got none. "Fine." I said and walked towards the door. Nathan moved at the last minute, blocking my way out with his body in between the door and me. "Move." I waited, nothing he just looked at me.

"Macey, you need rest." I heard Anna say from behind me.

"What I need to do is go home." I said not taking my eyes off Nathan.

"I can see you two need to talk so I'll just leave." Anna slid between Nathan and the door and was gone.

Nathan took a step forward, I immediately took a step back. He reached behind him and closed the door.

"I want my stuff." I said through clenched teeth. He grinned mockingly, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you need your stuff so much, besides wanting your phone so you can call you family?" He asked. I took a couple steps toward him without knowing it as I spoke again.

"Because it's mine and you have no right to take it."

"Are you sure? Or are you wanting to get something that you don't want us to know about?" He took out my knife from behind him, and held it up. "Like this?"

"Give me it." I reached out for it and as I did he pulled it away. I ended up falling on him slightly. My left arm was stretched out towards the knife that he held away from me, my right arm ended up on the other side of him next to his leg. Our faces were really close, close enough where I could move forward a little and my lips would touch his. I found myself admiring how he looked instead of blocking that out and thinking about what he was, like I had done earlier. When my gaze met his the liquid fire swirled around.

"No, I'm not giving you anything until you start explaining." He said still looking me in the eyes.

Once he spoke I broke out of my trance and actually realized the horrible pain I was in from my wounds being bent at an awkward position. I sucked in air through my teeth and shut my eyes. I got kinda stuck in the pain and fell to the floor. Or at least I thought I was going to hit the floor, but the pain never came. Nathan had caught me before I touched the ground and put me back in the bed. I sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" I pressed my lips together and nodded. He sat down next to me. he had the knife in his hands looking at it intently. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I said my voice hard.

"Its just, how can you be a _hunter_?" Hunter, he said the word with such disgust.

"I'm sorry I didn't offer my neck to you like any other naïve human would do." I crossed my arms over my chest. He turned and looked at me with golden amber daggers. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He inhaled a little, and closed his eyes.

I shifted a little, and his eyes shot open. Whoa! His pupils were dilated so I could only see a sliver of gold. What the hell? I thought. I have never seen or heard of vampires' eyes doing that.

"Your bleeding." He told me as he looked down at my stomach I looked too, and sure enough my wound was bleeding badly, through the white fabric. Nathan moved towards me, I immediately jumped out of the bed, with pain following. I held my stomach.

"Macey come here I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to re-bandage it." He got up and moved towards me. His pupils were still dilated.

"Stop, _right there_, I don't want you touching me." I held out my hand in a stop motion.

"I promise I wont hurt you, just come here."

"The last time someone made a promise to me, they didn't keep it." I said remembering my dad telling me before he went to the valley.

"_Stay here, Mace. I promise I'll be right back." My dad said getting out of the car._

"_You __promise__ daddy?" I asked not knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it. "Cause Ian says you cant __ever __break a promise."_

"_I promise, sweetheart." He kissed my head and ran into the trees._

" Macey?" I heard Nathan's voice ask with concern. "What's wrong?"

I came back to the present. Nathan was able to walk over to me and was now cradling my face in his hands.

"Nothing, and I don't need you to bandage me. I need to go home." I said jerking my face out of his hands and running out the door. I ran as fast as I could down the hall then turned left and ran down that hall, the hall I was running down, Alex was walking up.

He raised an eyebrow at me, as I came to a stop in front of him. "What are you running from?" He asked in an amused voice.

"Alex!" A voice came from the other end of the hall, the way I came from. "Grab her!"

"Gotta go." I mumbled, getting around him. I was grabbed by the upper arms and stopped by Alex before I could go anywhere. "Let me go!" I screamed, and stomped. I was in so much pain right now, but that didn't really matter.

Nathan picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom I was in before. Once he put me down I went to the window. I refused to talk to him, again. The pain had decreased a little since I stopped thrashing around. I looked down and there was blood all over the bottom of the shirt that I was wearing. I lifted it up a little the bandage was soaked with blood.

"You want that re-bandaged?" Nathan asked closing the door. I didn't ever hear or see him lock the door, which make it better to know I'm not locked up somewhere. I looked at him and then out the window. "I'm going to bandage it whether you want me to or not."

We didn't speak for a while. When I got tired of the silence I turned around to look at him, he had been leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest just staring at me. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I looked up at him again, he was still in the same position as he was before, his eyes had just followed me to where I had gone.

He was just so beautiful. His black hair had fallen into his eyes again, allowing you only to see a hint of amber peeking through his hair.

"Okay, you can re-bandage it." He went to the bathroom and came back with a first-aid kit. He sat down next to me, as he rummaged through the medical supplies. I hesitantly lifted up the bottom of my shirt.

As he reached to unwrap the gauze, his fingers brushed my skin, my whole body tensed. He caught my reaction.

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked.

"I don't trust a lot of people, and when I do it doesn't end up in the best situations." I told him.

"Like when?" He asked cleaning my wounds.

I hissed in pain from the anesthetic. He looked up at me, and then blew on my wounds where the anesthetic was, a shiver ran up my spine when he did that. He moved onto the other wounds cleaning them more gently.

"Just throughout my life I've been let down or disappointed. I can only trust four people, my two brothers, Chris, and Kyle." He had finished cleaning them, had put some healing ointment on it and was now wrapping it with new gauze. "And how can I trust you when you wont even tell me why I have to stay here?" He looked up at me as he pinned the gauze together with one of those silver clips.

"I would never hurt you."

I was starting to get mad. He would never answer my question. "Why do you keep avoiding my question?" I asked through clenched teeth. He didn't answer me. "Ugh. Leave. Get out." I told him. He left without a word and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was on my stomach with my head buried under the covers. I was about to go back to sleep but I felt someone was watching me. I pulled back the sheets and turned my head around, to look if someone was in the room. There was.

Nathan was leaning against the wall next to the bed I was currently in, with his arms crossed over his chest, and one leg was bent so his foot was against the wall. He and I locked gazes, but I broke it by rolling my eyes and plopping my head back on the bed with a "huff!".

"How long have I been asleep?" I mumbled into the covers.

"A couple hours." I heard his voice answer.

"How long have _you _been here?" I asked again in the same position.

"About an hour."

I didn't move my head, but I stretched out my arm and searched blindly for the covers so I could pull them over my head and go back to sleep. I gave up after a few failed attempts and just laid there. After a couple minutes of silence, I peeked up at him. Nathan was still in the same position, but his eyes were closed and his head was against the wall. I sat up against the headboard, I was too awake to go back to sleep.

"How did you get the knife?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"A friend gave it to me." I told him.

"Do you even know how to use it?"

"Yes." I said as I gritted my teeth. "Do you even know how to use your fangs?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed a little.

"On Friday, when I had that run in with those two guys, how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I really don't know." He admitted. "I just felt like something was wrong and I went to find you." He was looking off into the distance. "When I got there he had just stabbed you in the back. You looked like you were in _so much pain_. I just grabbed the guy and threw him, without thinking about it."

"Thank you." I said quietly, his eyes flew to mine.

"Your welcome." He came over and sat on the foot of the bed. It was still a little awkward and slightly uncomfortable with him so close to me.

"So," I began in a sweet voice. "Why can't I go home?" He kind of ignored me, and didn't answer. I decided to pester him. "Well how long do I have to stay here?" No answer. "Why won't you answer?" No answer. "What? Are you planning on killing me?" No answer. "O k, am I leverage for you to get information from the hunters?" No answer. "What-,"

I broke off when suddenly he stood up and shouted, "Its because I care about you." He paced around a little in a fume. "Its because I want you to be safe, and I want to know your okay." He added, walked out the door and slammed it closed.

I was left there dumfounded, with my eyebrow arched up in confusion. "What just happened?" I asked out loud.

"What just happened is the truth finally coming out." Anna said coming in the door with a beautiful smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. She sat on the bed right in front of me. I immediately scooted back. She caught the movement but, didn't say anything she just moved to where there was more space in between us.

"My brother cares for you _so _much, and you care for Nathan just as much, no matter how much you deny it I know you do." She added the last part quickly when she saw my expression.

"How can _you _possibly know?" I asked skeptically.

"Did you know that there is a bright light that surrounds everyone's body and the different colors it shows is how that person feels and how their soul is? But no one can see them?"

"You mean an aura?" I asked not knowing where this was going. "What about them?"

"Well _I can _see them." She told me with a smile.

I just looked at her. "Wait what do you mean you can see them? Like, you can see mine? Right now?"

She nodded. "It's shining with red more at the moment. Which means you are feeling overwhelmed by the change."

"But-but how?"

"Some vampires have special powers, in fact my whole family does." In the past I had heard of vampires having special powers but they were pushed off as rumors to me. "Anyways, you both have feelings for each other, either you don't _know _it," She looked at me when she said that. "Or you don't know how to deal with it." She nodded her head in the direction of the door. "Every time you come around Nathan his aura shines with green, red, and yellow the most, and when he comes around you yours does the same."

"What does green, red, and yellow, mean?" I asked confused and overwhelmed.

"In this case green means healing, peace, nurturing, and balance. Red means life force, survival, raw passion, and sense of importance. Yellow means happiness."

"Okay, I guess." I said unsurely.

"At the bonfire when Nathan was talking to that other human girl your aura flooded with jealously and envy, as did Nathan's when Scott was around you."

I was so overwhelmed, confused, frightened, happy, sad, mad, and every other emotion all at the same time. Anna looked at me and frowned.

"Okay, I'll explain a little better about my family and see if it comes less confusing." I nodded in agreement.

"My family is…_different_ from other vampires. You may have noticed the differences." I nodded. "See we don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood. So you are not in any danger from us." I have never heard of vampires being able to do that. "Being that we drink animal blood when we are exposed to human blood our pupils expand and look dilated, instead of retracting like other vampires pupils do." Oh so that explains Nathan's pupils were dilated when he told me I was bleeding. I thought. "Also we have a thicker line of black around the color in our eyes, but other than that we are all the same."

She waited a couple seconds to let the new information sink in, and then continued. "Now we each have powers/abilities. Mine is that I can see auras. Erick can manipulate dreams, _if_ he wants to, he can change the dream your having completely, or just watch you dream. Alex has a power called electrokiniesis, obviously where he can create electricity and control it. Aiden, our father has clairsentience or empathy where he can feel others emotions. Deserae, our mom has oculomancy, if you have ever heard the saying "The eyes are the windows to the soul" then that explains her power, she can look into your eyes and actually look at your soul. Pretty awesome right?" She asked smiling. Wow. I thought. Those are _amazing _abilities, but how come I never knew that vampires could have different abilities?

"So overall Nathan wants you to stay here, because he cares for you and wants to keep you safe." Anna finished.

What if I want to go home? I thought. Would he make me stay here?

"He-he can't keep me here." I told her in a frantic and half angry voice.

"Calm down, calm down." Anna said with a small grin. "He won't."

My stomach growled and Anna laughed a little.

"I can tell your hungry. I'm going to go get you some clothes, and some toiletries for you to use, and when I come back I'll take you downstairs. Everyone is interested and excited to see you.

"Hey what about Nathan's power?" I asked suddenly remembering she forgot to tell me about his. She didn't say anything, just walked out with a smug smile on her face that said, "I'm not telling you".

I do like her. I thought. She is so nice to me. But is what she said about Nathan and I caring for each other true? Did I have feeling for him? Even though he's a vampire?

After she came back I took a shower and changed into the clothes she brought me. My wounds were healing but they still hurt like hell.

In the end I had on skinny jeans that were light and faded and shredded. A slouchy white tee that wasn't tight on me, it kinda flowed around. Over that I had on a gray jacket that had quarter length cuffed sleeves and it was kind of big on me too. I also had on a rose-gold necklace, and a silver cuff bracelet on. I put my black converse with it. My blonde hair was down in big curls again.

Someone knocked on my door, right as I got done changing.

"Come in." I called. Anna walked in.

"You look very pretty." She smiled at me, and put something in my hand, I looked down it was my phone. "We trust you and we hope you can trust us."

"Um can I have a minute alone?" She nodded and left me alone again.

I had 5 missed calls, one from Kyle, Chris, Conner, and two from Ian. I also had 3 text messages.

**Kyle: **_where the hell are you!!??_

**Kyle:**_ did you get home okay last night?_

**Ian: **_Marco_

I didn't reply to Ian even though I should have. I decided to call Kyle.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Macey?!?" I heard him ask frantically.

"Yeah, its me but before you start freaking out on me let me explain." I told him calmly.

"Okay."

"I'm at a friends house, okay? I'm staying here for a couple days." I lied.

"Who? Where?" He asked frantically.

"Kyle you have to trust me okay?"

"I do, but-"

"Good." I cut him off. "Now I need you to do something for me okay?"

"Yeah I guess." He sighed on the other end.

"I need you to tell my brothers that I'm staying at a friends house and it was a last minute thing. And I couldn't call because my phone died. I just need you to _please _cover for me okay?"

"I will but you better not be hurt, or so help me,-"

"I'm fine." I laughed "Oh and tell them I called you from a pay phone because we've been out all day."

"Alright, bye"

"Bye." I hung up.

I left my phone on the bed and walked over to the window. How am I going to explain this when I get back? I asked myself.

Anna, I assumed it was her, knocked on the door again.

"Come in."

Sure enough it was. "It will all work out." She told me as she grabbed my hand and led me down a huge, beautiful staircase. The staircase over looked the living room so when we were still descending the stairs they could see us. The whole architectural landscape of the house looked like it belonged in the medieval times, it had beautiful gothic architecture. Everything in the house was so elegant. The whole house would just take your breath away. There were two long couches facing each other with a unique coffee table in between them, there were two love seats, one was at the ends of the couches on one side and the other was at the ends of the couches on the other side.

Two people that I didn't know who I presumed to be the mom and dad were holding hands and sitting on the other couch. Alex was sitting at the other end of that same couch with his arms behind his head in a lazy position. Erik was just sitting on the other couch. Nathan was behind the couch Erik was on with his elbows resting on the top of the couch and his hands on each side of his face in a frustrated way. When he heard us on the stairs his head snapped up. Remembering what Anna had said earlier I blushed and looked away from him.

Anna led me to one of the loveseats, motioned for me to sit, then went and sat on Erik's lap. I sat down uncomfortably. On my right was Alex, to my left, Nathan.

"Macey." Anna called. "This is our mom, Deserae." She gestured to a beautiful woman, she had big curly auburn hair, it was very pretty, she had what I would describe as honey maple eyes, and they were very beautiful too. Deserae didn't look a day over 30, almost like she was in her late twenties. She smiled. I smiled back shyly.

"And this is our dad, Aiden." She gestured to the man sitting next to Deserae. He was very handsome. He had short muddy brown hair, with deep royal blue eyes. Aiden looked about the same age as Deserae.

"Hi, its nice to meet you, both." I smiled.

"I'm so glad your okay, when Nathan brought you home Friday, you were passed out in his arms, we didn't know what happened." Deserae said with care and compassion in her voice.

"To be quite honest we thought Nathan attacked you." Aiden said, glancing at Nathan as he said it.

"Thanks." Nathan said sarcastically.

Alex leaned over to me. "He loses it easily." He whispered with a grin. I smiled and shook my head. For the first time, I heard Nathan growl.

"Boys." Deserae said looking at both of them. "Not now." She definitely had the mother thing down.

"It was just a run in with a couple guys after me and a friend parted ways at the movie theater, but Nathan saved me."

"Yeah, we were pretty surprised to find that knife on you." Aiden said. I really hoped they wouldn't bring that up.

I blushed and looked down. "It's a long story." I mumbled. I could feel Nathan staring at me.

"Now father," Anna said. "She wont do us any harm and I have told her that we wont harm her either."

"Yes, and I am sorry. It's just that we didn't sense any hunters around this area when we first came to check it out." Aiden said.

"They are hardly ever here." I said my voice showing the sadness I felt.

"Well that explains it." Aiden commented. I noticed that Nathan was still staring at me. Which made me kinda uncomfortable. Aiden and Anna both could tell he was making me uncomfortable, and they both cleared their throats at the same time. Nathan blinked liked he had just come out of a trance.

"Macey?" I heard Nathan ask. My head snapped up at his voice. "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Um…sure." I said, confused at the sudden question. He led me out the back door.

* * *

**Ok so I need some ideas from you guys please! Tell me what you want more details on or what you guys want to maybe happen!!**

**I'm not going to say read and review because I hope you have already read it! =] So PLEASE review, tell me what you like, what you hate and what ever else you want to say!! CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!!**

**macer0307 =] **


	9. Chapter 9: The Fire Within

**Hey guys I really am sorry for not updating and I thats what everyone says but I really am sorry!! This chapter is just a tad bit shorter just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do own this whole story, plot, and characters. NOT the songs that I use those belong to the artists that make them.**

* * *

When we walked out the door I saw the biggest forest I have ever seen. We began to walk through the mass of green.

"I heard Anna explaining how vampires with powers are different from regular vampires." Nathan said breaking the silence. "I thought a hunter would know the difference already?"

"Why do you keep pressing the hunter issue?" I asked irritably.

"I just can't bring myself to except _you_ as a _hunter_." He admitted.

I sighed. "When I was eight, and my dad died, I quit training I didn't want to be a part of after seeing what it could do to you." I admitted, looking at the ground. "So I'm not a technical "hunter", but I do have some experience." He seemed relieved when I told him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did your dad die?" Nathan asked softly looking at me.

"I was eight, and at the time the only thing I wanted in the entire world was to go with my dad on an assignment. To me he was the best thing in the world, who could kill any vampires, he was my hero. So he had finally got my mom to agree to let him take me on this real easy one vampire assignment, jplus there were going to be 3 full grown vampire hunters there, including my dad to protect me if anything went wrong. We had parked on the other side of this forest, where they knew the vampire would be, feeding. The other two hunters went first along with my dad to make sure everything was okay. He told me to stay there, but when I heard screaming I got curious and went into the valley where they were coming from. Something had gone wrong because there wasn't just _one _vampire there was an ambush of them, and three hunters couldn't fight off that many vampires. When ii got to the valley I saw them all fighting, but as I stepped forward something caught my eye to the right, I found two dead women with their throats ripped out and their blood splattered everywhere. I became weak at the sight of them and a cry of terror came out of my mouth. Well one of the vampires heard it before I could cover my mouth and launched itself at me. My dad saw what it was doing and moved in between me and it, the vampire took the opportunity when my dad fell from the impact to kill him. I saw my dad get his throat ripped out right in front of me, and I have never been able to get that image out of mind." I finished, staring at the ground still. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I saw Nathan's hand reach out to me.

"No," I stepped back from him. "I'm fine. " I wiped my tear and sniffled. "What else did you need to talk about?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone, privately."

"Your family can still hear us now though cant they?" When he shook his head no, I continued before he could say anything. "But I thought vampires have senses that are beyond human abilities."

"Yes they do but we do have a limit. We can't hear everything that goes on around the world." He told me with a laugh. I apparently didn't know as much about vampires as I thought. Nathan must have seen my expression, because he stopped laughing and looked serious. " You don't know that much about vampires do you?"

"Apparently not as much as I thought." I admitted. We both sat on this old tree that had fallen down some time ago.

"First of all, have you ever heard the legend about the vampire race?" He asked me. _Legend?_ I thought. _What legend? I haven't ever heard of a legend about them. _I shook my head, no.

"Well the first vampires were sent to Earth by Satan himself. They were demons that were to punish the human race. If you haven't already noticed, all vampires have perfect features. They were made beautiful so they could seduce the human race and kill them. They were given immortality so no human could hurt or kill them, and so they could rage on and on for hundreds of years until the human race was destroyed. Making them even more terrifying to the human race, Satan made blood be the only way they could sustain themselves. Some were gifted with great powers, but all were gifted with great powers, but all were gifted with _great _abilities, like to be inhumanly fast, to h ear, smell, see things that no humans can. So they could populate their vampire race he made them with venom in their bodies that is ejected out of our fangs and into the human. Eventually they evolved and became more civilized, the only thing is some didn't some are still just as bad as they were when they were sent to Earth. Overall we aren't demons, we are just stronger humans, our hearts beat to help us blend in with the humans. My family and I are more human than those other vampires that still kill humans to survive."

"You know for as long as I've known about vampires, I have _never _heard that story before?" I asked him in disbelief. "I was always told that vampires were given Italian last names that mean hunter or predator, is that true?" He nodded. "Well what's your last name?"

"Cacciatrice." He said with the perfect Italian accent. Cacciatrice means hunter in Italian.

"Great, I feel stupid." I said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Because if I would have paid any attention to your last name I would of realized its Italian, and because I speak fluent Italian." I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I knew your last name was Italian, knew what it meant I just didn't put two and two together." He said with a laugh. I smiled.

"Speaking of names, Anna doesn't really seem like an old name like the rest of your family's do." He chuckled.

"You do catch little things don't you?" He asked with a grin. "No it isn't, Anna is a shorter version of Anastasia."

"The one thing Anna didn't tell me is what your power is."

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked with a cute smile on his face. When I nodded he got up from the log, and squatted down behind me (he was still taller than me) he leaned down, to where his lips were at my ear. "You have to trust me okay?" I took a deep breath, and nodded. I could feel his body heat, he was _so_ warm.

He held his hand palm up in front of me. "Watch." He whispered. In the middle of his palm, beautiful colors of red and orange swirled in a circle that grew bigger and higher. A couple seconds later in Nathan's hand he held a beautiful swirling cone of fire. The colors inside the flame were what was breathtaking, they were so unique. The fire stayed in Nathan's hand for a couple minutes then was gone. I turned to look at him, his face was still next to mine.

"It's called pyrokinesis." He said, holding my gaze. "I can manipulate fire, and make it."

"So that's why your so warm?" I asked with a smile. He nodded, and laughed a little. "Anna told me that you care a lot about me, and that you have feelings for me. Is that true?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes." He whispered back. "I'm just having a hard time dealing with something I have never felt, and it doesn't help not knowing how you feel about me."

"I-I think I feel the same." I said coming to the realization that I _do _care about him, more than anything. He suddenly stood up then sat down on the log again next to me.

"Around you I can be myself, and for me that's something that doesn't happen very often plus," I stopped and looked at the ground not knowing if I could admit it to him. He scooted closer to where we were touching. He cupped my cheek and turned my face to look at him.

"What is it?" His golden eyes were piercing through mine. The fire in his eyes came alive and swirled around.

"You take the pain away." He leaned in and brought his lips down against mine. I didn't push him away, or tense up like I expected myself to, I just kissed him back. His lips were warm like the rest of his body, and they felt good against mine. It felt like there was a fire growing between us, it was addictive to keep the fire going, it felt like my heart, body, and soul were going to explode. But it felt like for the first time in my life I was complete.

When we got back to the house I finally got something to eat, and I was currently in Anna's room, (her room was so full of life and colors. It definitely fit her personality) lying on her bed, with no doubt a dreamy look on my face. I was thinking about when me and Nathan kissed about an hour ago, I hadn't had a chance to talk to him alone since then, I was kind of glad because I wouldn't know what to say to him if we did get a chance to talk. Anna was laying on her bed too with her legs draped over mine and her head was hanging upside down off the side of the bed. She was talking about something, but I hadn't been listening for the past 10 minutes.

"Macey? Macey?" Anna's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Have you been listening?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." She sat up to look at me. I stayed in my same position. She looked intently at me. I felt a little uncomfortable, her face then broke into a huge smile. "What?" I asked sitting up.

"You guys kissed didn't you?!" Her sudden outburst made me jump which made me fall off the bed and onto the floor. Aside from the unbearable pain it caused me because of the wounds I still had, I hit my butt and my head on the floor really hard. "Oh my gosh! Macey are you okay?" Anna came down off the bed and knelt down beside me. I stayed in the position I was in, on the floor as I grabbed my head with my hand, it was throbbing, I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. "Are you okay?" She asked again in a frantic voice. I nodded.

I heard someone knock on the door, and Anna told them to come in. When Nathan came into my line of sight a bright smile came over my face, the searing pain and headache forgotten.

"I accidentally scared her and she fell off the bed." Anna explained as Nathan came behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me up. I blushed when my back met a hard, warm body. I looked everywhere but at him. He kept his arm around my waist and pulled me into him even more.

"Wow Erik I knew girls had mood swings but I dint know they push people off beds." Alex said leaning against Anna's doorway. Erik, who was leaning on the wall next to the doorframe, laughed at Alex's comment. They both had smirks on their faces.

"Do you want to push you through the wall?" Anna asked him sweetly. I felt a hand nudge my elbow. I turned to Nathan, he smiled darkly and put a finer to his lips telling me to be quiet. Nathan caught Alex's gaze then pointed to Anna and mouthed "Keep her distracted." Since Anna had her back to us she couldn't see the silent conversation.

"Come on now Anna, pushing me through the wall just for a little sarcastic remark?" Alex said walking further into her room and walked in a circle slowly around her. She turned with him so she could keep an eye on him at all times. "That seems a bit extreme for you. I would expect a threat like that if you found out I read your journals." As Anna was turning around to follow Alex's motions, Nathan took my hand and we snuck around her and out the door. When we were in the hall I heard Anna say "Oh you _didn't._" In a threatening tone there was no answer but there was a loud crash. I laughed at them.

Nathan led me to a room down the hall which I assumed was his room. Considering that the room fit his personality right on the dot just like Anna's did with her. It was mostly black and mysterious. He sat down on his bed after closing the door. I laid down next to him on my back with my arms above my head. He looked at me and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said as he changed positions to where he laid on his stomach next to me.

"Have you ever like, you know spied on me?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes." He answered with a sigh.

"Were you at my house the night before school?" He nodded. I gasped. "You were in the shadows weren't you?! Duke was barking at you wasn't he?"

"Yes, I didn't expect him to catch my scent and he wouldn't have if I would have stayed farther back, but I just had to look at you, you were in such a state of peace and calm." He scooted up so our faces were closer, he brought his hand up to my cheek and stroked his thumb softly against my skin. "But then _Scott _showed up." Nathan's voice was a growl. "I wanted to kill him so bad when he came close to you, but I couldn't let myself be seen, so when Scott kicked Duke to the side I pushed him up the porch and inside your house so he would wake someone up." His face suddenly got really close to mine. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hold and comfort you instead of Chris." He whispered. His lips came down on mine. My hands tangled in his midnight black hair, as his other hand that wasn't still on my cheek slid down t o my waist. I suddenly realized that I was putting too much pressure on my lower back, causing my wound there to burn in pain.

I stopped moving my lips, and tightly shut my eyes. When my lips stopped moving Nathan pulled back to look at me, or at least that's what I assumed that's what he did considering my eyes were still closed.

"What's wrong?" He asked with worry and concern in his voice.

I kept my eyes shut, and spoke through clenched teeth. "I put too much pressure on my lower back and now my cut is stinging."

He quickly turned over on his back, and carefully pulled me over to him. It was so weird how he knows what will make the pain go away. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go back to Anna's room." He suggested in a tone that said he would rather stay right where he was than move an inch.

"No." I said in a stubborn toddler like voice that makes parents laugh and think is adorable. I snuggled up to his side more, moved my head to where it was more on his stomach, threw my arm over him, and curled one of my legs over his. His body was just so warm the heat was addictive.

He laughed at the way I responded. He didn't reject it though. He wrapped his arm around my waist and with his other hand, gently stroked my back lulling me to a perfect sleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Remember to tell me what you like, dislike, and what you want to see happen in the reviews. Cause my imagination can only go so far when I have algebra to worry about. So please feel free to say what you want to see happen in my story! Please Review! **

**Macer0307 =P (I was texting someone and they used that smiley face. I love it! Its so cute with its little tounge.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Overheard Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do own this whole story, plot, and characters. NOT the songs that I use those belong to the artists that make them.**

* * *

"Macey." I heard a beautiful voice say my name.

"Mmm-nnh." I mumbled with a shake of my head and held on tighter to the hard body that was my source of heat. I heard a light chuckle, then I felt a hand on my cheek, their thumb was stroking my skin softly.

"Macey wake up." The voice whispered again.

I slowly opened my eyes to a slightly dim room. Nathans face was right in front of mine. "Anna heard your phone ringing in the guest bedroom." He said in a soft voice and held my phone for me to see. I had one missed call from Kyle. I sat up, and pressed the green button to call him back.

"Macey!?" He sounded frantic for the second time today.

"Something in your voice tells me that things aren't going very smoothly over there." I guessed.

"Were ever you are you _need _to get home, I have never seen Ian, and Chris so pissed. And trust me I have done a lot to piss them off." Which is true Kyle did jack around with them but, it was just boys being boys.

"Okay, okay I'm heading home right now."

The whole time I was on the phone with Kyle, Nathan was lying down on his back beside me. With his eyes closed and his breathing calm he looked like he was asleep. I put my phone down on the bed, careful of my wounds I moved to where my face hovered over his.

His face looked like it was carved from the hands of God himself. He was so perfect. I brought my hand up to his face and brushed his hair out of his eyes. My fingers, light as a feather made their way down from his eyes to his lips. When my fingers brushed the sensitive skin it split apart revealing the whitest teeth and the most beautiful smile that could turn even the Goddess of Chaos into a saint. He had the most perfect lips I had ever seen before, they weren't too thin or too plump they were the kind of lips that could make girls kill for even a second of his lips pressed against theirs.

I bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. I felt his knuckles against my cheek. I looked up and met his eyes.

"I really have to go home." I said in a sigh as I got up off the bed.

"Your brothers are really protective of you aren't they?" Nathan sat up on the bed.

"Speaking of them…" I trailed off turning away from him. _I should have told him earlier._ I thought.

"Macey? What is it?" He asked now right in front of me. He was holding my face in both of his hands and he was bending down so we were at eye level.

"Their current _assignment _is _here_." I told him looking him right in the eyes. He understood what I meant immediately.

"How long have they been watching us?" He asked.

"About 2 weeks." I admitted softly. "But, they don't know your vampires they just think that there is something non human about your family."

"And that's why you were avoiding me." It wasn't a question.

"They told me to stay away from you." I put my hands over his that were still holding my face.

"You know they are right, we aren't exactly the safest people to be hanging around." He said searching my eyes for fear.

"Does it look like I'm afraid of being in danger around you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Not exactly." Then he leaned in to gently press his lips against mine. "I want you to know that I would do anything for you." He whispered against my lips. My face broke into a smile, and kissed him one more time before I reminded him that I needed to get home. Nathan got my bag for me and we were headed down the stairs when I remembered that my phone was still in Nathan's room.

"I forgot my phone in your room." I told him as I stopped descending the stairs. "You go ahead I'll go grab it real quick."

I was heading back down the stairs after grabbing my phone, when I heard my name in a conversation that was going on in the kitchen. I crept really quiet so no one would hear me, over to the wall just outside the kitchen.

"It's possible." I heard Aiden's voice. "Macey is the spitting image of him, the same blonde hair, facial features and not to mention her personality and compassion. She acts just like him."

_Who are they comparing me to? _I thought.

"But you don't know if she's even related to him." I heard Deserae's voice answer back to Aiden's earlier statement. "Plus he passed a while ago, remember? And Macey's father isn't dead." _Wrong._ I thought.

"We don't know that." Aiden said. "We hardly know her."

"_Exactly._" Deserae said. "So we don't need to be assuming things.

Aiden mumbled something to her that I couldn't hear and their conversation moved on.

I quietly made my way to the front door. _Who was this man they were talking about? _I thought. _Maybe their accusations would have been right if they did know my father was dead._

* * *

**READ PLEASE!!!: Okay I know that this chapter is very short, its the shortest i've written but I dont have really any ideas for it so PLEASE I need your help!!! Dont worry I will continue this story no matter what but please I do need some ideas from you guys. Sorry if this chapter is disapointing but this is all I have right now I'm stuck on writers block. PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW WITH ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS HAVE!!!**

**macer0307 =]**


	11. Chapter 11: Yelling and Weirdness

**Hey guys I'm finally updating and want to especially thank Lost-Forever-Girl and when i look in ur eyes they are the only ones that responded to my Authors Note! So thank you both so much! Please review more because as you see I cant update if I dont have any ideas but also reviews make you feel good and if I dont get any it makes me feel like my story is crap and I'm not saying it will ever get published or anything! **

**Disclaimer: I do own this whole story, plot, and characters. NOT the songs that I use those belong to the artists that make them.**

* * *

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize I had already made it out the front door and was not standing in front of Nathan's viper, with golden amber eyes staring into mine and a beautiful voice calling my name.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I reassured him.

He opened up the car door for me, and I slid onto the perfect black leather. He got in the driver's seat and started the car. The viper roared to life and ran with a gentle purr to it. _I so love his car_, I thought.

"You know," I began as he started driving out of the driveway. "I think I only like you for your car." I joked, with a smile. "Sorry." I said shrugging my shoulders. He smiled back and laughed.

It didn't take that long to get to my jeep (that was still parked by the movie theater). Nathan got out with me and walked me over to my untouched baby.

"Are you sure you don't want me to follow you home just to make sure your safe?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I smiled at his worried expression. He leaned down closer to my face and put both hands against my jeep on either side of my head.

"I just want to keep you safe." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against my own. My eyes closed as well.

"I know that, I do."

With a sigh he took a couple of steps back from me. I opened my eyes in surprise."I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so protective of you. It's just that whenever your around I want to protect you and I need to be close to you."

"I know the feeling." I mumbled, looking at the ground. The next thing I know I feel Nathan's finger lifting my chin up to look into his eyes and then his warm lips on mine. Our lips moved in sync with each other's. His tongue brushed across my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. The weird thing was I didn't gasp because of the intimate contact but because when his tongue brushed against my lip I felt an electrifying jolt run through my body.

Nathan broke away immediately after I gasped, but still kept his face closer to mine. "I'm sorry was that-"

"No you didn't do anything." I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder. "I'd better go." I pulled away from him and got in my jeep. He waved to me as I drove down the street.

When I pulled in the driveway I saw Ian's car and Conner's car there I also saw Kyle's van there too. I grabbed all of my stuff and quietly crept up to the front door. I made it halfway through the door before I tripped and stumbled. _Why am I so clumsy? _, I thought. I stayed in my scrunched position waiting for the sound of panicked footsteps that I just knew were coming.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THE IDEA TO GO SPEND THE NIGHT AT SOME FRIENDS HOUSE WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ANYONE?" I had been listening to Ian yell for the past 20 minutes now, and let me tell you I have never seen my brother that mad at anyone. He had never actually yelled at me and every word he shouted made me cringe.

"But I told Kyle." I tried to defend myself.

"FROM A PAY PHONE NONE THE LESS!" _Apparently he wasn't in the mood for technicalities_, I thought sarcastically.

"I was just doing what Chris told me to do." Thinking of what Chris told me when I started high school for the first time.

"What did Chris tell you to do?" Ian asked crossing his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes.

"_Yeah_, what _did _Chris tell you to do?" Chris asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Remember, you told me to go out and have fun and to live like a teenager."

"I TOLD YOU THAT WHEN YOU WERE STARTING HIGH SCHOOL. _THIS _IS COMPLETLEY DIFFERENT." Now Chris was even yelling at me. The only ones that haven't yet were Conner and Kyle. They were sitting of to the side watching the drama unfold.

"_Anyways_," I started, trying to get off the subject. I'm fine and I'm at home safe and sound. No harm, no foul." _This wasn't completely true considering I still wore bandages around my entire stomach, torso and lower back_, I thought. I told Ian as I made my way over to the stairs so I could bolt for my room.

Conner saw my attempt to get out of this lecture that everyone knew was coming and decided to jump in. "You know Ian, she really didn't do anything bad. It's not like she went out and got pregnant." _Great comparison Conner! _I thought.

Ian turned his anger towards his little brother. "You know the rules. We always have to know where you are in case something happens." The only one who didn't catch the double meaning in his words was Kyle.

"Come on Ian she's a big girl that can handle herself." Kyle added. Ian then turned his glare on my best friend. One of the things that my big brother absolutely hated talking about was his little sister not having to follow what he says he hated when people told him that I was eighteen and that I didn't have to do what he says because I was an adult. It's like he intends to keep me under his wing forever.

"What did you just say?" Ian asked in a tight voice. "Do you see our mother around here anywhere? No, I didn't think so. I have protected her and kept her safe her entire life while my mother wasn't around and after my father died I took full responsibility of taking care of her _and _Conner. And I'll be damned if anyone says she can just go off on her own when I have tried so hard to make sure nothing happens to her."

"You know that's not what I meant." Kyle's voice shook a little bit in fear. I could tell Ian was about to explode again, so I ran down the stairs that I had made such good progress getting up while the two were fighting, and in between Ian and Kyle.

I put my hand on Ian's chest to keep him from moving any closer to Kyle. "Ian, calm down no one is telling you that you have to throw me out on my own to fend for myself (which I can do all by myself but that's not the point right now). I'm sorry I scared you I won't do it again, ok?" He answered with a tight nod while still eyeing Kyle. I reached up and hugged him around the neck. "I really am sorry. And you will _always _be my big brother no matter what." I whispered in his ear. He gave me a small smile and kissed me on the forehead.

After that Kyle decided to leave for fear of what Ian would do if he didn't, I thanked Conner for helping me out, he smiled, hugged me and said "What are little brothers for if not to stop the older siblings from fighting?" Chris and I kind of avoided each other I really couldn't tell you why it just felt like something weird was going on with him.

When I finally was able to get to my room without any further arguments I immediately climbed through the window and up to the roof top, to be alone and just think. It was really dark out but the moon was full and the stars were out. I sighed, closed my eyes and laid my head back.

"How did they take it?" I suddenly heard Nathan's voice come from right beside me. My eyes flew open, he was sitting casually next to me on my roof. I gasped and put a hand to my heart in surprise. "Sorry." He apologized, taking my hand that had cover my heart and entangled my fingers with his.

"You know one day I'm gonna be up here and when you suddenly appear I'm gonna get scared and end up falling off the roof." I smiled as I joked with him.

"I would catch you, even if you were ever able to fall because I would never let that happen either." He told me with a serious tone. I held his gaze for a while, I leaned up slowly glancing from his lips to his eyes to make sure it was ok, I didn't see anything that told me he didn't want to all I saw was the fire swirl in his eyes as he kept staring back at me. I gently touched my lips to his, as soon as our skin touched I felt another electrifying shock that made me break away instantly.

"What the _hell _is that?" I asked him. He had the same shocked expression as I did.

"I have _no _idea." _Weird is the title of my life_, I thought.

_The only thing that brightened my Monday up was that I would see Nathan,_ I thought to myself as I pulled into the school parking I got out of and got everything out of my jeep I glanced over to where Nathan, his siblings and Kyle were standing next to the side of the school talking. _There he was my beautiful, sexy, loving, caring, boyf- wait a minute! Is he even my boyfriend? What are we?_

My eyes traveled over his entire form. He brushed away some of his midnight black hair that fell into his eyes. He wore is usual black outfit that consisted of black jeans and his tight fitting black short sleeve shirt. I inwardly sighed. _He is just so damn sexy. _I focused back on his eyes as I was getting lost in them I didn't realize that he was too, looking at me, his flashed me a sexy almost secretive smile and too add to the sexiness of how he looked his eyes flashed the fire at the same time. I immediately looked away and blushed.

I started to head over to them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, to find Scott standing right there.

"What do _you _want Scott?" I asked, venom dripping from each word.

"What's wrong babe? Not happy to see me?" He taunted.

"You knew I out grew your bullshit awhile ago so can you just get to the point?"

"What's got your panties in a twist? Not that I would ever know, you never let me see them." He taunted again circling me.

"It's not like you never tried." I smirked at him. "As much as I would love to discuss my panties with you, the point?"

"What's going on with you and Darth Vader?"

"None of your damn business." I looked at him with disgust. "And his name is _Nathan_." I glanced over to Nathan his eyes were glued to Scott's every move with a menacing glare. I focused back on Scott as soon as I felt hands on my waist. My eyes narrowed.

"Come on baby, come back to me and stay away from emo kid over there."

I pushed him away with as much strength as I had. Apparently I was pumped up with adrenaline because he fell into the front of an SUV that was pretty good distance away from where I was standing.

"Don't _ever _tell me to stay away from anyone and for the last time his name is _Nathan_." I spoke through clenched teeth. Speaking of Nathan, he was by my side in less than a second. It's a good thing everyone was focused on Scott's reaction so they didn't notice how Nathan got from the side of the school to the middle of the parking lot in a millisecond.

"You are such a _bitch_." Scott spat at me. In the next moment Scott's head was slammed against the SUV's hood. Nathan had grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head into the hood so hard I'm pretty sure it made a dent.

"Apologize." Nathan's voice was the most frightening I had ever heard before. You could barely see Scott's eyes flicker to me then Nathan.

"I'm sorry." Scott's voice quivered.

* * *

**SOOO... What did you think? Tell me in a review, pretty please! **

**Macer0307 =]**


	12. Chapter 12: Soul mates Part 1

**IM BACK! ok but please dont be mad at me I really am trying here! Anyways please read and enjoy ;]**

**Disclaimer: I do own this whole story, plot, and characters. NOT the songs that I use those belong to the artists that make them.**

* * *

No matter where I was or what I was doing I just couldn't get Nathan out of my head. I have literally never thought this much about a boy before. Every thought I have had throughout the day has always ended with thinking about him. The more I am around him the harder it was to be away from him, its like something was pulling me to him.

Its lunchtime, Nathan and Alex were with Kyle helping him research for this big report that is due next hour. Kyle isn't very punctual. Every since this morning with Scott he hasn't bugged me or even glanced my way the entire day, I noted gleefully.

"Macey!" I heard Anna shout all the way across the cafeteria. All eyes moved to her. She didn't seem to care that everyone watched her jog over to where I was. "I have something _really_ important to tell you." She said in a normal voice as she sat down next to me. Everyone went back to their previous conversations by now.

"Where's Erik?" I asked immediately after not seeing him next to her. They were always together.

"Oh he went to help with Kyle." She waved it off with her hand. "But that's not what's important. I think I found out what it is that is so special about you and Nathan. I have been doing research about it ever since he met you-"

"Whoa, wait a minute." I put my hand up to stop her fast talk. "Why have you been doing research ever since I met him? And research about _what_, exactly?"

"I will explain from the beginning, ok?" She asked. I nodded. "Ever since Nathan met you he has been acting…different, you could say."

"What do you mean by different?" I asked.

"Different as in happy, almost giddy, if I do say so myself." She and I both laughed at that. "I can't really describe it but he has a new spark in him like whenever your name is brought up he immediately starts listening or how he always seems to have you on the brain. I don't know if you do or not it seems like it, but-"

"I do." I interrupted. "Trust me he is always on my mind and whenever his name is brought up I immediately start to listen." I admitted blushing from embarrassment. Anna gave me a contemplating look.

"Hmm, that makes sense after what I found out."

"What have you found out?" I asked wanting to know what she found out about Nathan and I.

"Oh right," She said getting back on subject. "Well after he met you and started acting differently I was a little suspicious about this girl that could affect my brother so much after seeing her just once. When you and I met it caught me off guard, your auras' I mean." She spoke the word _auras'_ quietly so only I could hear her. "Your auras' are somehow connected."

"What do you mean they are connected?" I asked not really understanding. "How is that even possible?"

"I'm getting there." She grinned at my impatience. "Anyway it's like they are joined, it's weird but that explains what I have recently discovered. I believe that you and Nathan are soul mates." She announced proudly.

"Okay before I start freaking out, you have 5 minutes to explain to me how exactly its possible for soul mates to even exist." I told her trying to get her to explain it before I literally have a panic attack.

"Soul mates exist, they have throughout all of time." She said matter-of-factly.

"But _how_ are Nathan and I soul mates? I mean I know the whole Greek mythology about soul mates 'The first humans were created with 4 arms, legs, and eyes, & 2 noses and mouths. Afraid of their power, Zeus split them in half leaving them to find the other half of themselves, these people are called our soul mates.'"

"Yes it's very similar to that. When Nathan was _turned _his human self died and his soul was split into two. He still has half of his soul, your soul is his other half. The half that became you didn't create you until Nathan's soul called out to the other half and thus you were born." She finished with a smile. I just stared at her with a dumbstruck look. "You both can feel when each other are in danger or even each other's emotions."

"That's not possible." I whispered.

"Really? Than explain how Nathan was all the way across the town but somehow "just knew" you were in trouble when you had the run in with those jerks."

"Okay point taken but, still am I just suppose to fall in love with him?"

"No you don't have to rush anything, everything will fall into place trust me." She smiled brightly.

"You don't have to be so cheery." I grumbled. She laughed.

* * *

**You know the drill ;] just write a review telling me how it was good or bad love you guys!**

**Macer0307 :]**


	13. Chapter 13: Soul mates Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do own this whole story, plot, and characters. NOT the songs that I use those belong to the artists that make them.**

_

* * *

_

Soul mate? Really?

I thought to myself as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. _I shouldn't be shocked that soul mates exist, seeing as vampires do but I just can't wrap my head around it, I mean-_

A tap on my window brought my out of my thoughts. Nathan was crouching down looking in my second story window like it was the most normal thing. I went to the window and unlocked it so he could get in. He gracefully climbed through the opening and landed with a soft thud on my floor.

"What are you doing here?" I came to stand in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Anna said you may be freaking and I wanted to make sure you were okay." His midnight eyes showed compassion and concern.

"Oh, that. I'm fine." I looked at my feet so he couldn't tell I was lying. I felt warm fingers lift my chin up. I still didn't look directly at his eyes. He bent his head down so our gazes were locked.

"Tell me." He whispered. "Please."

I groaned. "Why do you have to do that?" I asked with a small smile, he returned it with one of his own breathtaking smiles'. "Apparently we're soul mates." I admitted searching his eyes for his reaction, there was none. "Here," I took his hand and led him to my bed. "You may want to sit down for this." He did and I began to pace in front of him trying to think of a way to explain it. After a couple minutes of coming up with nothing Nathan gently took my hand and pulled me down to sit on his lap. I immediately felt comfort and relief as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What do you mean we are soul mates?" Curiosity clear in his voice.

"Anna told me today at lunch. When you were changed into a vampire your human self died, your soul was split into two. I have the other half to match the half that you still have. I wasn't born until your soul called out to your other half which created me."

"Do you believe it?" Nathan spoke after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know to be honest, but it makes sense because soul mates can feel when each other are in danger and sometimes their emotions. How else did you know I was in trouble when those guys attacked me?" At the mention of those idiots Nathan's arms tightened protectively around me. His actions made me smile a little. "Do you believe it?"

"Yes." He answered surely. I turned around on his lap so I could face him. His arms were still around my waist and my arms wound around his neck.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked looking directly into his eyes.

He shrugged. "I just am. Right now, here, it feels perfect to me. I've never felt happiness like I do when I'm with you, something pulls me to you. If you let me I will care for you, protect you, and love you. I won't let anything happen to you." I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I smiled and nodded. He smiled brightly and touched his lips to mine, for a short sweet kiss.

"You know this kind of means I was made for you? And you for me?" He smiled, nodded and brought my hips back down to meet his.

As we were kissing his tongue brushed my lip, this time the jolt was much stronger. I experimentally moved my tongue to brush his top lip, and he reacted by brushing my lip again. I felt him smile against my lips. My thoughts began to wander about his fangs. _I have seen his full smile and he doesn't have fangs but when he's attacking someone he does. How does that happen anyway? _I turned my head to break the kiss, and he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What are you curious about?" He asked. I gave him a blank look. "I can feel it." I nodded in realization.

"I just realized that I haven't ever seen your fangs, except that night that you rescued me. I mean where do they go?"

He chuckled and opened his mouth. I watched as his canines elongated into fangs. I gasped. They then returned to normal.

"Vampires can control when their teeth come out, but if we are really thirsty to the point where it's hard to control our thirst our teeth can come out at the smell of blood."

"Interesting…" I said thoughtfully. "…very frightening too." I commented while examining his mouth.

"What if I pushed on your gum? Would it elongate?" I asked curious about this new information. He smiled in amusement and shook his head. "What does make them elongate without your control?"

"You'll never know." He said playfully. I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"Oh really?" I asked playing along.

"Yup." He said triumphantly with a smile. I decided to try something. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, he kissed back. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and when he sighed I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I ran my tongue over his teeth making sure I touched his canines and they instantly lengthened. _Ha ha! _I smiled against his mouth from my success. He tickled me on my sides. I squealed while not breaking the kiss. I bit his bottom lip playfully. I ended up getting tickled again but this time I accidentally screamed. I felt Nathan smirk against my lips.

We heard "What the hell?" from the hall and barking, after I screamed. He broke the kiss, smiled and then was gone. Chris, Ian, and Conner burst through my door along with Duke and Zeke.

"What happened?" Ian asked at the same time Chris did.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked.

"Yeah." I smiled at them. "Just fell, sorry." I lied. I really hated lying to them. I watched as Zeke, and Duke sniffed around my room finding an unfamiliar scent to them. Ian and Chris told me goodnight after making absolutely sure I was okay. Conner just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as Ian and Chris were gone. Conner looked at me with one eyebrow raised, saying "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know, sis, you've never been a good liar."

"What are you talking about?" I asked still acting like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Alright, I guess you aren't ready to tell me." He sighed as he pushed off the wall and walked over to the doorway. "I won't say anything cause' we have always been able to trust each other." After he left I felt guilty about not telling him or any of them. Conner and I have always been the closest out of everyone. We always told each other everything because it was usually just the two of us.

Duke was sprawled out on my bed. I just laughed at him. "You really do scream like a banshee." Said a voice that could make my heart melt. I turned to see Nathan by the window. Duke jumped off the bed, with his stance in predator mode and a low threatening growl emitting from him.

"Duke!" I said as quietly yet with as much authority as I could. "Stop that!" I got up and stood to the side not knowing what to do. I looked to Nathan to see his reaction and his eyes were locked with Duke's.

"He knows that I'm a predator to him and you. He knows I'm not safe." Nathan said, his eyes never moving from Duke's. _Then all Duke needs to know is that Nathan won't hurt him or me. _I thought as an idea formed in my head.

I walked in between them and stood in front of Nathan as if I was protecting him. Duke stopped growling at once, but still eyed Nathan suspiciously.

"Just do what I do." I said addressing Nathan, he answered with a slight nod.

I crouched down to where I was level with Duke and held out my hand to him. Duke came forward without a doubt and leaned into my hand.

"Hold out your hand slowly so he knows you aren't going to hurt him." I instructed Nathan. So Nathan wouldn't scare Duke or make a fast move to alarm him, he held out his hand to Duke while I pet him. He casually sniffed Nathan's hand and then paid his attention back to me petting his head. "Try to pet him."

When Nathan touched Duke, Duke growled softly but did nothing to stop Nathan's hand. I smiled smugly at Nathan. He smiled and shook his head at me.

For the rest of the time that Nathan was secretly in my room, Duke took a liking to him. It was adorable to watch Nathan play tug-a-war with Duke, though it was also hilarious.

Later when Duke was all worn out Nathan and I were laying on my bed, our hands intertwined. He glanced over at my nightstand, he looked stunned. I followed his gaze to see what he was staring at. It was a picture of Ian and Conner on each side of my dad with his arms wrapped around both of them and I was on my dad's back with my arms wrapped around his neck. Every one of us was happy then.

I smiled sadly at Nathan, who had not moved his eyes from the photo. "That's my dad." After I spoke he seemed to come out of his thoughts.

"You look just like him." Nathan noted.

"Why did you look stunned when you saw the picture?"

"I was surprised at how much you looked like him." I knew he was lying, I don't know how but I knew he was. I didn't press on the subject, because I _did_ trust him. I couldn't help but wonder what he wasn't telling me.

**

* * *

**

**What did you think? Huh? Tell me in a review ;]**

**Macer0307 =]**


	14. Chapter 14: New Attacks?

**I really am sorry I have not updated in a long time but I got a laptop for christmas so it will be a lot easier to update but anyway here you go and I hope you guys like it and I am sorry it is a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do own this whole story, plot, and characters. NOT the songs that I use those belong to the artists that make them.**

* * *

On Tuesday after I got ready for school and was coming down the stairs I was greeted with the _wonderful_ sight of my mother sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I rolled my eyes, as I continued to descend the stairs.

"Good morning, darling." She greeted me without looking up from an article she seemed to be very interested in.

"Why are you home?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"It's nice to see you too." She ignored my question and continued reading the paper. "How are you?"

I didn't answer, just looked at her waiting for my question to be answered. Knowing I wouldn't quit she finally looked up and sighed.

"There have been some attacks, recently."

"Isn't that what Ian and Chris are here for? To make sure nothing is going on here?"

"These aren't in their….well these are different." She seemed to be struggling with a way to explain what these so called "attacks" were.

"What do you mean different? As in how?" I asked getting irritated.

"Never mind, it's nothing you need to be worried about anyway." She told me with a fake smile.

"Thanks way to make me feel _safe, mother._" I sneered at her, and then walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. I know that you're probably thinking "What a spoiled little brat, why are you acting like that to your own mother?", but to be honest we have never been close I don't even think she or I know what each other's favorite colors are. We just don't know each other and I don't think we ever will.

Kyle came running up to me when I got into the school parking lot, with a huge lopsided grin on his face which I knew immediately meant some kind of trouble for me.

"What mischief have you found now?" I asked with a smile as I grabbed my books and bag out of my car.

"Oh come on now Mace you think _I _would _ever_ bring _you _into mischief?" He asked innocently. I gave him a look that said I-so-know-you-better-than-that-so-what-are-you-up-to. "Okay you caught me, there is this major rave that is supposed to happen at this junior's house cause his parents are away for the weekend. Everyone is talking about it and we haven't been to _any _parties _all _summer. Please, please, please, please, please, _please_?"

He was in front of me with his hands clasped together and his bottom lip in a pout. I laughed at how adorable he looked. "Ok, ok we can go." His face immediately lit up. He grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. I squealed because he was also tickling me too.

Next thing I knew Nathan was right beside me looking for any immediate threat. _What has him on edge? _I thought to myself.

* * *

**How was it and I am sorry it is a short chapter but please review!**

**Macer0307=]**


End file.
